Just Friends?
by noscruples
Summary: Liz was helping Patrick get over Robin's death. Will one clandestine evening that Patrick doesn't remember ruin their friendship or will it lead to more? For adult version go to z10./gh unconventional ff/index.php?showtopic 4601&st 0#entry22441381
1. Chapter 1 - Exposed

Chapter 1 + Exposed

Elizabeth heard his steady breathing next to her as a tear fell down her cheek. What was she going to do? It had been 1 year since Robin died. She knew Patrick was not ready for a new relationship. But, she had totally fallen for him the last few months. Just seeing the pain in his eyes just made her heart break. She hadn't meant for this to happen. Coleman had called her to come get Patrick because he was drunk and one thing had led to another.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Elizabeth!" He said enveloping her into his arms._

_She let out a sigh feeling him so close to her._

_"Now, Now Romeo. Come on." Coleman said prying him away. "Are you going to be able to handle him?"_

_"Yes, it's not the first time." She said sadly. They led him to her car._

_She let him chat the whole way home. Part of her loved hearing him so cheerful, it was a rarity._

_She got him to the house and into the bedroom. Emma was staying with Anna for the week._

_"Aren't you going to undress me." He said softly._

_"No. You're a big boy." _

_"That I am", he said staring into her eyes._

_Liz took a breath and tried to back up from him but he had grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. She could feel his breath blowing on her cleavage and then he started to kiss her chest. _

_"Patrick." She yelled out. "You have to stop."_

_But Patrick was on a mission to lose himself inside her. There was no way he was stopping now. He hadn't been with a woman since Robin died. It wasn't even on his mind the past year. But tonight, he just wanted the pain to go away. And Elizabeth was so damn beautiful. He grabbed her and flipped her onto the bed and reached up and moved the hair out of her eyes. They laid there staring at each other before he attacked her mouth. He was so hot for her that he hungrily fed off her lips and warm mouth. Liz couldn't believe it was happening but she just couldn't stop it. She didn't want to. Things had been so hard for her the last few years. When Robin died, her heart broke for Emma & Patrick. She was so tired of losing people that she loved. God he was a great kisser. She found herself matching his eagerness and she threw her arms around him as she plunged her tongue into his mouth. That was all Patrick needed. He released her for a second and stood up. She could see that he was off balance. He took off his shirt and pants. She stood up following his lead and took off everything. She stood before him naked in more ways than one. Patrick gasped at the sight of her. She was perfect. He pulled her to him and kissed her mouth and then neck. He heard her catch her breath and placed her on the bed. He turned his attention to her breasts and began to nibble and suck them as her back arched up. He took his hand and parted her legs so he could access her wetness. She quivered as he touched her and sighed his name. He started to play with her and moved his thumb over her clit as he penetrated her with his other fingers. She started moving under him and he dove at her with his mouth. He plunged his tongue into her as she called out and then moved to her swollen clit. Liz writhed and thrashed her head from side to side. He knew she was close, so he stepped back. Liz was confused. It was almost painful._

_"Patrick. Don't stop." She begged._

_Patrick sat next to her. "Do you trust me?" _

_"Yes!" She yelled in desperation._

_"I want you to do something." _

_"Anything!" _

_"I want you to touch yourself." Patrick said huskily._

_Her eyes flew open as he said it. Suddenly, she felt really exposed._

_He grabbed her hands and moved them to her mound. _

_"Close your eyes." He commanded._

_She wanted him so badly that she complied. She started to touch herself, moving her finger in circles around her clit. Patrick took her nipple into his mouth and started to suck and nibble on it. Liz started to arch her back and move her hips as the pleasure was starting to overtake her. Patrick's mouth was now over hers and he was sucking her tongue and lips. He pulled back as he knew that she was about to cum. He couldn't take it anymore and climbed on top of her. She could feel his erection touch her opening and that sent her over the top. He started to play with her with his tip and she started to shudder as the orgasm overtook her body. He was so big. He slowly started to enter her a little at a time until she opened herself all the way for him. He finally just lost control and started to pound back and forth faster and faster. She yelled his name again and her whole body started to quiver and shake as another orgasm pulsated through her body. Feeling her shudder and tremble was too much for him and he exploded inside of her. They fell onto the bed and said nothing. She laid her body next to his with her head on his chest and he was soon asleep. Her body still was tingling from their passion and she sighed and closed her eyes. She'd worry about the consequences tomorrow._

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

Elizabeth got out of bed and quickly threw on her clothes. She didn't want to be there when he woke up. She didn't even know what to say. She didn't regret what happened but she knew that the awkwardness would push them apart and the thought of it deeply hurt. Now what?

Patrick woke up about a ½ hour later. He had a gargantuan headache and was having trouble remembering the night before. He vaguely remembered Liz and Coleman. He showered and rushed to the hospital.

"Liz, can you take this chart to Dr. Hunt?"

Liz smiled and grabbed the chart from her. She was willing to do anything not to have to face what she had done last night. It was hard to forget since she was in a bit of pain. She turned the corner and ran right into Patrick and she froze as he grabbed her arms.

He flashed her a smile. "What's the hurry?"

"Um, no hurry." She stammered.

He noted the pained look in her eyes before she turned away from him. "Listen, I think you may have gotten me home last night. I just wanted to say thanks." He let her go.

"No problem. I really have to get this to Dr. Hunt." She said practically running away.

What was that? He realized that maybe he should have talked to her and offered to listen. She was always there for him. He sighed and continued on.

Liz dropped off the file and went into the locker room to catch her breath. She had to get it together so he didn't sense anything was wrong. Clearly he doesn't remember. Part of her wished he did but she knew it would do no good. His heart was anywhere near ready.

Lainey had walked into the room and saw Liz deep in thought.

"Heah, what's up?"

"Lainey?" She said jumping up and hugging her friend. "When did you get back?"

"Last night. It's so good to see you."

"We should catch up. Dinner?"

"That sounds great!"

She was so glad that her friend was back in town. She really needed someone to talk to.

Lainey waited for Liz to enter the restaurant. She knew something was up because Liz looked so sad. She saw her rush into the restaurant and waved.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to feed the boys and Emma."

"No problem."

They settled in and ordered from the menu.

"So, why were you feeding Emma?"

"Oh, I'm just helping out Patrick."

Lainey had heard about Robin and nodded. "How much do you help out Patrick?" She said watching Liz squirm.

"Saved by the waiter." Liz said as the waiter walked up with their drinks.

"Do you need saving?" Lainey asked curiously.

Liz let out a deep sigh. "I probably do."

"Do you have the hots for Drake?" She said smiling.

Liz blushed. "I hope it's not that obvious. It's complicated."

This was starting to get good. "How complicated?"

"He's not ready and it's been such a painful year for him."

"Go on."

Liz's eyes started welling up with tears totally taking Lainey by surprise.

"What is it? What did he do?" Now she was starting to worry.

She slowly told her about what had happened the night before. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Wow." Lainey flagged the waitress. "Another round please." She said pointing at their drinks.

"I know. I'm just worried sick that this is going to ruin everything."

"Are you just going to walk around like nothing happened?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do. If he doesn't remember, then maybe I should take that as a sign." She said gulping her drink.

Lainey watched her. She had it bad for him. She felt really sad that Liz was going through all of this alone. She quickly changed the subject and talked about her time away as they laughed at her crazy date attempts until it was time to go. Lainey was glad she had come back. Her friend was going to really need her.


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

**NOTE: Thanks SoapFanTracy & ilovedana53! I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 2 – Memories

Several days had passed since their encounter. Patrick seemed to have no memory of what happened and life resumed as normal.

Patrick walked into the house and headed towards Emma's room. It had been a really long day and he was really tired. He heard Liz reading her a story and stood in the doorway watching them. He was so thankful for Liz for reaching out to him and Emma since Robin's death. He didn't know what he'd do without her. Suddenly a flash went off in his brain and he saw himself kissing Liz passionately. It was gone as quickly as it came. He shook his head and backed out the doorway. What the hell. Where did that come from? He walked back into the living room trying to process it all but no more thoughts came. Why was he dreaming of her? He barely heard her walk up to him.

"Emma is asking for you." She said smiling.

He stared at her mouth for a moment and then stood up to go into Emma's room. He was torn between wanting her and feeling guilty for doing so.

"Thanks for everything." He said walking by her.

Liz noted that he looked a little strange but just thought he was tired. They were really busy today. She left and went home.

Anna knocked on the door hoping Patrick hadn't gone to bed yet.

"Anna?" He said wearily.

"Hi. I know it's late, but I needed to say something."

They had just had the anniversary of Robin's death. It was hard on all of them. He wasn't sure that he could hear what she had to say, but he let her in.

"I know that sometimes I'm really hard on you." Patrick tried to interrupt but she stopped him.

"Just let me finish. I know that you really loved my daughter. And I see you and my heart breaks." She said pausing to compose herself. Patrick grabbed her hand.

"But, for Emma's sake and yours, you've got to move on."

"Anna, do you know what you are asking me to do?"

"Yes. I'm asking you to live Patrick. "

Patrick shook his head no, tears streaming down his face and walked to the other side of the room.

"I just can't….I can't let her go." He cried out helplessly.

Anna went to him and held him as he cried.

"I know it's hard but you need to start looking forward to your future instead of staying stuck in your past."

They separated and Patrick wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'm doing the best I can." He finally got out.

"I know you are." She said patting him on the back. "But, Robin would not want you to be in the place you are now. Do you realize how your happiness affects Emma?"

Patrick sighed and sat back down. He knew she was right but it was so hard to let go.

"I'll think about it."

"Good. Then my work is done here." She smiled through her tears and went to the door. "Just don't date Carly."

Patrick smiled. Carly was not one of Robin's favorite people.

"Thank you Anna."

"Any time."

The next morning, Patrick walked into the locker room and saw Liz standing there. He had suddenly remembered another scene from their tryst and he just stood there looking at her with his mouth wide open. Liz stopped talking and looked up at him and realized he remembered. She was immediately horrified and ran out. Patrick ran after her and caught her in the hallway.

"Wait. " He said pulling her into a vacant room. "We need to talk."

Liz felt a tear rolling down her face. She had no idea what she was going to say to him.

"Is it true?" He said searching her eyes.

She couldn't even speak and just nodded.

"Oh my God," He said putting his hands through his hair and spinning around. His eyes were filling with tears as he remembered how she looked that next day. "Did…I…hurt you?"

She saw the look in his eyes and realized what he meant. "No….. Oh my God…. No."

He sighed with relief trying to process it all. "Why did you…"

"Go along with it?" She said wiping her tears away. "Because….. I'm in love with you."

She hadn't meant for that to come out and as soon as the words fell from her lips she realized she couldn't take them back. She was horrified and ran out of the room. Patrick couldn't move. Part of him was horrified that he had made a move on his best friend and the other couldn't stop thinking about how bad it must have been for her this last week. He needed to get out of there and told Epiphany he was going home sick. Instead, he went to The Floating Rib.


	3. Chapter 3 The Chase

Chapter 3 + The Chase

Coleman saw him walk through the door. "Patrick. What brings you by so early?" He could see that Patrick looked troubled.

"I needed a place to think."

"Well, sit down. Do you need a drink?"

While it was tempting, he knew that's what got him in trouble in the first place.

"Can I just have a coke."

"Sure. " Coleman got his drink and then sat down at the table.

"Ok. You need to talk and I'm a bartender which is kind of like a lawyer/client  
thing. So, just lay it out on the table." Coleman said with a grin.

Patrick stared at him for moment and said, "What the hell. I kind of did something that night I was drunk that I regret."

Coleman knew right away that only a woman cause a man to look so torn up.

"Go on."

"I slept with a friend, and I didn't remember it until now. Hell, I still don't remember it all."

"I see. Did she say anything about it?"

"Not until today when I confronted her."

Coleman tried to size up the situation. What was the regret really about, he wondered.

"And what did she say?"

Patrick let out a big sigh. "She said that she was in love with me and that is why she allowed what happened to happen."

Coleman took a long breath and sat back. He knew Patrick was still a mess about Robin and now on top of that he could tell Patrick felt like shit about what happened.

"Let me ask you something."

"Shoot." Patrick said sipping his drink.

"Do you have any feelings for her?"

Patrick looked back at him not even sure he wanted to admit it. He cared about Liz deeply but he honestly never let himself go further.

"I really care about her but whenever I started to let myself feel more, I'd think about Robin and I just couldn't go there. She's beautiful and smart. God knows she's taken care of me for the last year…."

Coleman's eyes widened as he remembered the other night and he blurted out. "Elizabeth?"

Patrick didn't even confirm. He just put his head down.

"I think you probably should have seen that coming, my friend." He said gently as Patrick stared up at him. "Women are emotional beings. She watched you grieve and fall apart and picked up all the pieces for you. She loved your daughter like she was her own. You're a good looking guy with a lot to bring to the table. Any woman would probably fall in love if they were in that deep."

Patrick knew what he said was right. He knew how wonderful Elizabeth was and how much she had done for him.

"God, I feel like I've totally screwed this up beyond repair."

"No you haven't. I mean yeah, you didn't remember your first time with the woman you're probably going to spend the rest of your life with. That sucks." They chucked. "But, that woman hasn't fallen out of love with you in the last 2 days. You just need to figure out if you're ready to throw all your cards in or fold. And you need to do that soon because Elizabeth deserves an answer one way or another." He said getting up from the table.

Coleman was right. Patrick had a lot of thinking to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lainey rushed to Liz's house. She had heard the desperate tone in her voice over the phone. The door was open so she ran into the house. She rushed upstairs to Liz's room and found her packing.

"Where are you going?"

Liz jumped and looked up.

"I'm leaving town for a few days." She said throwing more clothes into her suitcase.

"Why?" She said grabbing Liz's arm. "What happened?"

Liz choked back tears. "He remembered and I told him that I was in love with him."  
Lainey tried not to look completely floored. "Oh my God, what did he say?"

"I didn't give him a chance to reply. I ran out."

"Elizabeth. Why would you do that?"

"I was embarrassed and hurt. I didn't want to give him a chance to reject me."  
She said softly throwing down the shirt in her hand.

Lainey grabbed her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry."

Liz finally let go and walked back to the suitcase. "I just need some time away." She said sadly.

"Where are you going?" Lainey knew there was no arguing with her right now.

"I'm just going to go visit my sister for a few days. The kids are with Gram." She sniffed.

"Let me drive you."

"No, it's okay. A cab will be here shortly."

"I wish you would stay."

"I just can't."

Liz got into the cab and turned to look back at Lainey. She couldn't bare facing Patrick. She had to go.

Patrick pulled up in front of Liz's house. He saw Lainey standing there and grabbed her arms. "Where is she?"

Lainey was so startled to see him. "I can't tell you that Patrick."

He pleaded with her. "You have got to tell me. I have to fix this."

Lainey shook her no. "I'm sorry Patrick but she'd kill me."

"Dammit Lainey," He yelled in desperation. "I cannot lose her. Do you understand me?"

Lainey saw how desperate Patrick was and finally blurted out. "She's on her way to the airport. Her flight leaves in an hour."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Patrick ran back to his car and sped off. He had to catch her. He had a ½ hour to spare when he got there. He bought a ticket for the flight Elizabeth was on and then made his way to the gate. He made sure that she couldn't see him before he boarded. He settled into first class and was glad that the seat next to him was empty. He was so deep in thought that he barely heard the stewardess as she rambled on about safety. The more he thought about her, the more he realized that he wanted her badly. He had never allowed himself to go there before. But, what had happened the other night changed everything for him. It forced him to face his fears. After the plane had leveled off, he pulled the stewardess aside to get her to go along with his plan. A romantic at heart, she nodded her head in approval. Ten minutes later she made an announcement.

"Elizabeth Webber, please bring your things and come to first class."

Elizabeth was stunned but grabbed her purse and hurried to the front. The stewardess asked her to please take a seat in 1A. Apparently, she had been given a complimentary upgrade. Liz was stunned but figured why not, and walked to the seat. The row was empty so she settled in. Patrick waited until the stewardess came to get him. He had been hiding out.

"She has her eyes closed." She said beaming. "Go for it."

Patrick nodded to her and made his way to his seat. He said down and got settled. Liz had not opened her eyes yet. He impatiently bumped into her so that she would wake up.

"Heah." She said scowling.

He stared at her smiling.

Liz looked up at him. Her mouth was open and she struggled to find words.

"Hi. Happy to see me?" He said smiling.

"Patrick." She said breathlessly. "What are you doing here?"

He turned to her and took her hand. "I couldn't let you leave me, Liz."

"Why?"

"You mean everything to me." He said as his voice cracked with emotion. "I would have never made it through this past year without you. You were my anchor.  
You took care of me and my daughter, when I couldn't. I'm so sorry I didn't remember what happened at first."

Liz was in shock at all that he was saying but she had to know. "Patrick, are you saying all of this out of guilt?"

He shook his head. "Elizabeth, the only thing I regret is that when we made love for the first time, you had no idea how much I really wanted to be with you. I ran from my feelings because I was scared and yes I felt guilty for wanting to be with you. But I don't feel guilty anymore. I want to see where this goes. I want to give us a chance. I need you."

Liz gasped when he said it and tears poured down her cheeks. The stewardess rushed over to them and handed them some tissues as she dabbed her own eyes. Patrick chuckled and turned back towards Liz. They wiped their tears and smiled at each other like two lunatics.

"There's only one thing left I want to do."

"What's that?"

Patrick leaned towards her and gently pressed his lips upon hers. She thought she was melting. He deepened the kiss, lightly inserting her tongue into her mouth as  
Elizabeth threw her arms around him. The stewardess began clapping and they broke away from each other blushing. Patrick smiled and leaned back as she snuggled beside him. It just felt so right.


	4. Chapter 4 - Together At Last

Chapter 4 + Together at Last

After the plane landed, they took a taxi to a hotel and checked in. The only open room was the penthouse suite. It was huge. The windows in the living room were floor to ceiling and had a panoramic view of the city. Liz was taking it all in when she felt him come up behind her. He hugged her from behind and savored how good she felt in his arms.

Liz stared at the lights of the city as her body tingled from his touch. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Not as beautiful as you." He said starting to touch the front of her body. "If my fragmented drunken memories serve me right, we had quite a fun time before."

Liz laughed. "I would use a better adjective than fun." She looked up at him and noticed his cockiness. "Don't be quite so pleased about your last performance because I'm hoping," She paused. "No, I'm expecting that you top it."

"Is that a challenge nurse Webber?"

She smirked. "Do you need to phone a friend?"

Patrick stared at her for a moment. "I hope I never stop surpassing your expectations." He said wickedly. He started kissing her on the neck and playfully bit her chin and then attacked her mouth.

Liz shivered from his touch as she felt him lift her shirt up and pulled it over her head. He then undid her bra and pulled it away to expose her full breasts. At first she felt exposed standing in front of the window. She could see her reflection and him touching her. At first she felt exposed standing in front of the window. She could see her reflection and him touching her. But, his touch was so light and his kisses so deep that she couldn't focus. Patrick helped her out of her underwear and stepped back from her. She turned around. Damn, he thought to himself. He started to undress until they were both standing there admiring one another. He took her hand and walk towards the bed. She stood in between his legs as he sat down on the edge. He then grabbed her ass and teased her mouth with his tongue. He moved down to her neck lightly brushing his lips against her as his tongue flitted in and out of his mouth. She moaned with desire and almost lost her balance. She took the opportunity to drop to her knees and before Patrick knew it, her mouth was on his erection. He put his hands in her hair as she licked and sucked him into a frenzy. He grabbed her and pulled her back up to him.

"Liz." He said panting. "Do we need protection?"

She smiled. "I have an IUD."

He smiled back and started kissing her lips. She wanted him so badly. She stood back up and Patrick pushed himself back further on the bed. She hopped up on the bed and positioned herself so she was facing away from him and then straddled him. His erection was pushed up against her opening. He gasped and whispered her name. She pushed down onto his penis as the muscles and wetness sucked him into her. Liz arched her back and moved up and down his rod in a slow rhythm. He sat up so he could touch her clit and she moaned in ecstasy. After a few minutes, Patrick moved towards the edge of the bed and turned them over. She was now bent over the side of the bed as he unmercifully pounded her from behind. She yelled out something unintelligible as he felt her body shake and buck underneath him. He suddenly pulled out of her turned her around. They stood and stared at each other, drunk on passion, and started to smile. He kissed her so deeply it took her breath away and then pushed her back onto the bed. He parted her legs and pushed open her lips as he moved his tongue in and out of her. Liz was out of her mind with pleasure. She hit the bed with her hand and cried out. She was so hot and so wet that he had to fight every urge to plunge back into her wetness. But first, he wanted to do one more thing. To her surprise, Patrick began to hum and the vibration of sound and lips on her clit nearly drove her insane. She had never experienced anything like it. It didn't take long before a wave of orgasms overtook her body. He stood up and led her over the window. He grabbed the chair from the desk and sat down so she'd be facing the window. She climbed onto him and started to move up and down faster and faster as he sucked and played with her breasts. She could see the city lights behind their reflection. He stood up, still inside her, and placed her onto the desk as he pushed himself into her harder and harder. And just when he thought the desk was going to break, Liz made a guttural sound and started to twitch beneath him and he couldn't hold it any longer. His seed shot into her body as he continued to pump for a few strokes more. He carried her to the bed and then slipped out of her. They were both breathing heavily. He reached for her hand unable to say anything and she grabbed it.

Finally, he made a move. "I'm starving!" He said jumping up.

Liz laughed. It was so good seeing him more like himself. They sat on the bed trying to figure out what to eat and then called room service. Realizing they couldn't answer the door naked, they jumped into the shower.

"Maybe this is not such a good idea." Liz said feeling Patrick grow behind her.

"Nonsense, woman." He said playfully. "We have plenty of time."

Patrick turned her around and kissed her deeply as the water ran over them both.

"This is going to have to be a quickie." He said disappointed.

"You'll just have to make it up to me later." She said grinning.

He lifted her up and backed her up against the wall.

"You know I'm crazy about you right?" He said as he started to enter her.

"Oh God…..Patrick!" She yelled.

They lost themselves in their love making and then hurried to get dressed. They ate their dinner and then they lay back down on the bed.

"When we get home, we'll both sit Emma down and talk to her."

"Do you think she'll be okay with it?"

He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Do you even know how much Emma loves you?"

She smiled. She loved Emma too. She was beyond cute and was the absolute best of both Robin and Patrick. The boys loved Patrick too. So, she wasn't even worried about them. She just hoped Robin's family would be okay with it. She really wasn't looking forward to Maxie finding out. But, she'd just have to deal because Liz was not going anywhere.


	5. Chapter 5 - Home

**A/N** **Thanks for the reviews. ABCSOAPFAN1963 - Jason doesn't figure it at this point because he's dead/missing. The angst is way bigger than that. Stay tuned!**

Chapter 5 – Home

They flew home the next day. They dropped Liz's luggage off and then headed back to the house to talk to Emma (before Liz went and got the boys). Even though Liz knew how Emma felt about her, she was still nervous.

The car pulled up to the house.

"I'm a little nervous." She said softly.

He lifted her chin to stare into her eyes. "I love you Liz. Everything will be fine." He said kissing her.

Liz stared back up at him with her eyes welling with tears. "I've loved you for so long." Her voice trailed off. "I never thought I'd hear you say them back."

He smiled at her lovingly. "Get used to it!"

Patrick and Liz entered the house and heard Emma playing in her bedroom. She had on the cutest princess outfit and she was playing with Maxie.

"Elizabeth!" She squealed running towards her.

Liz smiled and scooped up Emma into her arms. She then saw her dad standing in the doorway and hopped down to go hug him.

"Daddy!" She yelled running into his arms.

"How's my princess?"

"I'm fine daddy. Princess Maxie and I just escaped from the evil Queen Helena." She said seriously.

Patrick looked back at Maxie who smirked and looked the other way.

"Well, I'm so glad that the mean Queen Helena didn't tickle you to death, or give you warts."

Emma giggled.

"Daddy, you're silly. Only frogs can give you warts."

Patrick laughed as Maxie got up to leave the room. "I have to make a call." She said walking out.

Patrick sat down in a chair with Emma on his lap as Liz stood next to them.

"I want to talk to you about something."

"What's wrong daddy."

"Nothing baby. Um…."

"Mommy said that if you have a hard time using your words, that you can just close your eyes and say them. It's a lot easier that way." She said smiling.

Patrick's eyes filled up with tears. He loved her so much.

"Emma, is it okay if Elizabeth is my girl friend?"

Emma started to laugh. "Silly daddy, Elizabeth is already our girlfriend." Patrick and Elizabeth grinned.

Elizabeth knelt down. "Emma, no one could ever take the place of your mommy. But, I love you and your daddy. I hope you know that."

Emma dove into Liz's arms. "I love you too." She jumped down and ran back towards her princess castle. "Daddy, I'm thirsty."

"I'll get you some juice." Liz said walking out the door. She had no idea that Maxie had been eavesdropping. She went into the kitchen and Maxie was suddenly right behind her.

Liz jumped. "Maxie!"

"What is this about you and Patrick? I can't believe he's going to be another one of your victims." She said sneering.

Liz sighed. "Really Maxie? Emma was more mature." She said turning to get a cup.

Maxie scowled. "I will not let you hurt him like you did Lucky. Let's not forget…"

Liz cut her off.

"You know, I'm really sick of you throwing my past in my face practically every time you see me. The only reason I don't bring up your crap is because there isn't enough time in the day to list it all." She said exasperated. "Your crap is endless."

Maxie glared at Liz. "If you think that I'm going to stand here and let you talk to me that way…."

Liz got right up in Maxie's face. "What are you going to do about it? Let me tell you something Maxie Jones," She said forcefully. "If you try anything to break us up, I will wipe the floor with you."

Maxie was in shock that Liz was being so bold and took a few steps back.

"Ooooohhhhh…I'm so scared." Maxie said glaring.

"Keep your voice down. " She said looking in the direction of Emma's room. "You should be. I've taken enough of your shit to last a lifetime."

"After what you did to Lucky with Nikolas, you have no right to talk about anything I've done."

"You supplied Lucky with drugs and faked a pregnancy." Liz sneered. "And how many times have you cheated on Spinelli? You slept with Franco for God's sake!" She said throwing up her hands.

"I didn't know who he was!"

"Exactly, maybe you should take some time to…" She said pausing. "I don't know, to get to know someone before jumping into bed with them."

Maxie let out a loud sound and started walking back towards Liz. Patrick had heard them and turned towards Emma.

"Emma stay here." He said rushing out the door. Of course, she didn't.

"What is going on out here?" Patrick said staring at Maxie.

"Why are you looking at me?" She said taking a step backwards.

Liz put a straw in Emma's drink and handed it to her.

"Emma, please take this to the table." Emma grabbed the cup and slowly walked away.

Patrick followed her and lifted her into the chair. He started to walk away but Emma motioned to him.

"Daddy," she whispered. "Are you putting Princess Maxie on a time out?"

Patrick smiled. "That's a thought, but no." He said walking back to the kitchen.

"Maxie, I'm only going to say this once. I love Liz and we're going to be together."

Maxie grimaced. "Patrick, you don't know what you're saying." She pleaded.

"If you can't respect her, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Maxie glared at Liz and went back into the living room to get her purse. There was no way she was going to let Liz win.


	6. Chapter 6 - Challenges

Chapter 6 – Challenges

Maxie was on a mission. "Spinelli" she yelled running into the apartment.

Spinelli came running from the bedroom.

"Maxie?" He said concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I need your help!"

"What is it?"

"One word," She said rolling her eyes. "Elizabeth."

Spinelli looked perplexed. "What does fair Elizabeth have to do with this?"

Maxie cringed at the nickname. Although, it was boring and bland so it did fit her in a way, she thought to herself. "Forget about her for a minute, what did you do with that file I found at Anna's suite?"

Maxie had found a Faison file which also linked him with Jerry. The most intriguing part was a picture of a woman who looked like Robin. Maxie had gotten it into her head that Robin might be alive.

"I've been trying to hack into the surveillance video at the Swiss clinic where Faison was holding Duke."

"Did you find anything?" She said eagerly.

"Not yet. But, I'll continue to look."

"Spinelli," she said grabbing his face, "We need to find Robin as fast as we can. We need to save Patrick."

Spinelli looked at her confused and said, "From what, exactly?"

"Not a what, but a whom," she said loudly, "We need to save him from Elizabeth."

Spinelli swallowed hard. Ellie is going to kill me for working with her, he thought to himself.

"While I appreciate your conjugation skills, might I ask what she has done to deserve your ire?"

Maxie rolled her eyes. "There are not enough hours in the day. Now quit yappin' and get to work."

Spinelli smiled and went back to his hunting. If he was going to find Robin alive, it was going to take a miracle. He understood Maxie's need to bring her back. She had felt so guilty about the explosion and it had cost her dearly. Grief is a dark, dark place.

Elizabeth dropped off the kids at school and daycare. She hadn't been this happy for a long time. Her reverie didn't last long though, because when she got to the hospital, it was anything but peaceful.

"Take that one over to exam room 2." Epiphany pointed. "You," she yelled at an EMT, "Bring that child into exam room 3." Epiphany looked over and saw Liz.

"Don't just stand there Nurse Webber. Patrick needs you in the OR. Go scrub in."

Liz was in an out of surgery all day. She was exhausted.

She came walking out of the OR and threw her gloves in the trash. She decided to go up to the roof to get some fresh air. When she got there, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as the fresh air brushed against her face. A few minutes later, she felt his hands slip around her waist and she leaned back into him. She knew it was Patrick.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I have spidey skills." She said turning to smiling up at him.

He chuckled. "Oh sure, you probably let all the interns grab you like that."

"What if I do?" She said batting her eyes at him.

"Oh is that how it is?" He said smiling back at her.

He reached down and kissed her juicy lips. "Ever have sex on the roof?"

She jerked her head up and looked at him. "All the time." She said leaving his arms and walking towards the door.

"Little minx." He said starting to chase her. Liz squealed and made it down to the next level before Patrick grabbed her and picked her up. He pushed her up against the wall and started kissing her neck and cleavage.

"I've already done it in this stairwell. Can we go down another level?" She said trying not to smile.

Patrick started tickling her and Liz wiggled free and dashed through the door. He watched her run away as he laughed to himself. He missed her already.

Liz crashed right into Felix.

"Heah" He yelled at her. "Where's the fire?"

Liz laughed and said, "In the stairwell."

Felix looked up and saw Patrick through the window talking on his cellphone.

"Now why would you leave him in there alone?"

"To teach rico-suave over there, that he is not totally irresistible."

"From what I hear, Patrick had testing done to scientifically prove the opposite."

Liz smiled and said, "Let me give you some friendly advice, never trust a test that is processed by the GH lab." She said walking into a room. She came back out and said, "I want a second opinion."

He smiled as she walked back towards the nurse's station. Maybe one day he'd find his own Patrick.

Robin woke up and sighed. She couldn't remember most of her life. Her memories were shot. She saw bits and pieces in her mind's eyes, but not enough to make any sense. She was a prisoner of her mind now as well as the clinic.

"I see you're awake." Dr. Obrecht said walking into the room.

Robin rolled over and faced away from her.

"Don't be like that Robin." Dr. Obrecht said smiling.

"I am being kept here against my will." Robin yelled out.

"I already told you, it's for your own good."

Robin turned over and glared at her. "Someday, somehow, I'm going to get out of here. And when I do, I will stop at nothing to bring you down."

Dr. Obrecht turned and walked to the door. "If you think that threatening me doesn't have consequences," she said menacingly, "Think again."

She hurled the door shut and Robin screamed in frustration. She had to think of something. There has got to be a way to outsmart that bitch, Robin thought. They only gave her plastic utensils. She was never left with anything that could scratch someone let alone do serious damage. She looked at the window. Why didn't I think of that before? She said to herself smiling. Now, she just had to wait for the perfect time.


	7. Chapter 7 – Awakenings

Chapter 7 – Awakenings

Patrick looked down her sleeping soundly. He was in love. She and Emma were his world. He never thought that he would find anyone that he'd have these kinds of feelings for after Robin died. Being with Liz was so very easy. She put him in check when he needed to be. She gave him support when he needed it. She was sexy and awesome in bed. There was nothing she couldn't do. As he lay back down on his pillow he thought of Robin. He did miss her. Their ride had been bumpy but they loved each other fiercely. He had finally gotten to the point where his love for Liz didn't make him feel guilty. He knew Robin would be happy that he moved on and that Emma was beyond happy with Liz and the kids. Emma had the boys wrapped around her finger. Cam would do anything for her. He smiled to himself as he felt her stir. He held her closer and closed his eyes. It would be 5 a.m. in a few hours, so he knew he should get some sleep.

* * *

Robert was slowly creeping back to consciousness. He fought to open his eyes. Somewhere in his mind, he had remembered that Robin needed him and he had to wake up. He struggled to open his eyes. The light was blinding. He looked around the room and tried to get his bearings. His body felt like a weight had been pressed upon it. He willed his arms to move and he was able to slightly shift them. That is when he heard the door knob turn. He slammed his eyes shut and remained as still as possible. Dr. Obrecht strolled into the room to check on the patient. They didn't have a camera in that room like Robin's did, since Robert hadn't moved in months. She began to talk out loud.

"Mr. Scorpio, how are you doing today?" She said smiling.

"I just got back from your daughter's room. She's a feisty one, but she's no match for me. In a few days, I'm going to give her a little something to calm her down. For now, I like watching her fester and fret. Her memories are already fragmented from the electro shock therapy. By the time I'm done with her, she will have no memories of her precious family in Port Charles all. I will then turn her from a doctor, to a trained assassin."

It took all of Robert's strength not to open his eyes. He knew he only had a short time to get his body together so he could help her.

"I can't wait to see Anna's face when her own daughter faces her and kills her. It's priceless really. Faison might be in jail, but I'm still carrying out his orders; his legacy."

She walked over to the bed and touched his leg. He was glad he hadn't flinched. She then took out a syringe and injected it into his IV.

"This is going to help your muscles and nervous system start to awake faster. I'm going to slowly bring you back around. I want you to watch as your daughter kills your ex-wife."

"Sleep well my handsome Robert. You will need all of your strength to get through the next few weeks."

She closed the door and Robert snapped open his eyes. Whatever she gave him was starting to tear through his body and it was incredibly painful. It was like his whole body burned. But, nothing was going to stop him from getting to his daughter. If this was going to help him get stronger faster, he'd endure whatever pain he had to.

* * *

The alarm went off and Patrick reached up and smashed it. He reached over for her but realized that she wasn't there. He heard the shower running and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Did you sleep well?" She called from the shower.

"Yes." He said with a mouth full of toothpaste. He quickly rinsed and slipped into the shower.

"Heah," She yelled, wiping the soap from her face.

He smiled. Her head was covered with soap and her hair was clumped all over. She looked so cute.

"What are you smiling at Drake?" She said turning to rinse off her hair.

He waited until she was done. When she turned and took a step forward, she bumped right into his erection.

She smirked and said, "Never let it be said that you don't know how to rise to the occasion."

He grinned and raised his eyebrows a few times before grabbing her and pulling her into him.

"Ouch," she said playfully, "Watch where you are pointing that thing."

"This thing…." He said all breathy and sexy, "Has your name written all over it."

He started to kiss her and fondle her as she moaned and grinded into him. He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he spun them around so her back was against the wall. As he continued to ravage her mouth, he reached down between them and started touching her and diving into her with his fingers. He knew she was ready for him and brought her down onto his erection. She almost melted as he entered her. Patrick started out slow and then couldn't take it anymore and started pounding her until he felt her quiver and moan. He continued as she thrashed and shuddered until he couldn't hold back anymore and collapsed against her, as his orgasm took over his body. He pulled out of her and then placed her back down gently.

"That is just what I needed to start out my day." She said with a smile.

"I love you Elizabeth Webber." He said smiling down at her.

"I love you Patrick Drake." She said grinning. "Now, let's finish up or we're going to be late."

They finished their shower and headed to the hospital. Patrick always cherished the moments when she could actually spend the night. Sometimes they'd have sleepovers with the kids. Last night, they had a planned date night, and Anna had taken all the kids. They checked on them this morning to make sure Anna was still standing, but they were fine. Anna sounded like she had enjoyed the company. Patrick smiled to himself. His life was finally whole again and he was loving life. He took her hand and squeezed it. Elizabeth didn't know it, but Patrick had picked out a ring. There was no way he was going to let her go.


	8. Chapter 8 – Keep your eye on the Prize

**A/N If you have time, please post a review so I know if everyone is enjoying the story. Thanks!**

Chapter 8 – Keep your eye on the Prize

"Spinelli." Maxie yelled.

Spinelli jumped up of the couch. "What….what happened?" He said confused.

"You fell asleep."

He put his hands through his hair as he tried to get his breathing under control.

"Maxie, please do not do that again."

"Spinelli, time is of the essence. Every day that goes by, Elizabeth sinks her hooks more deeply into Patrick. We have to find Robin."

Spinelli still didn't get why Elizabeth was so bad. But, there was no reasoning with Maxie. He sat back down at the computer and continued his search. The faster he got this done, the sooner he could spend some more time with Ellie.

* * *

Robert sat up and managed to turn his body to the side. He was still really weak. He flexed his legs and tried to do little exercises to strengthen them. Whatever she had injected him with was definitely speeding up the process, but he didn't have a few weeks. They only came into his room twice a day, so he knew he had to somehow accelerate his healing.

He slowly tried to lower himself onto the floor. As he placed his feet down, the pain quickly shot up through his legs and into his entire body. He tried to squelch the nose coming from his mouth and he leaned back on the bed. He felt his eyes well up with tears as the pain continued to wash through him. He struggled to crawl back up on the bed and get back in place. It took him a half hour to do it. He was exhausted but he still felt he had made some process. He finally slowed down his breathing, right before he heard the lock in the door.

"Good morning Robert." Dr. Obrecht said straightening out his covers. "I just wanted to check on you before I went to see your darling daughter. Tomorrow is the big day when I take away the rest of her memories. I know you think I'm evil, but this is for everyone's good. Faison will be so pleased."

She took out another syringe and injected it into Robert's tube. "There you go. You will be up in no time and I'll get to see those beautiful blue eyes of yours. Rest well." She said patting his leg before she walked out of the room.

Robert opened his eyes and stared at the door. He prayed whatever she gave him would work by tomorrow morning. He needed all the help he could get.

* * *

Robin saw her come through the door and sighed. She had been threatening her for two days. Robin hated their visits and really wished she'd just get whatever her plan was over with.

"Good morning." Dr Obrecht said smilling.

'What's so good about it?" Robin said snarkily.

"You know, if you keep frowning like that, you're going to have horrible wrinkles."

Robin rolled her eyes. "Wrinkles are the last thing on my mind."

"Oh Robin," The doctor said smiling, "Tomorrow, I have a present for you."

"Since when is torture or death considered a present?"

Dr. Obrecht chuckled. "I have no plans to kill you as of right now."

"How sweet of you."

"You know, if you were a little more grateful, I wouldn't have had to do half things that I've done to you."

"Oh, so now I owe you?"

"Don't worry Robin, you will pay and so will everyone else. Now, I'm going to go check on a few other patients, you're boring me." She said walking out the door.

Robin was sick of this crap, tomorrow she'd make her move.

* * *

Patrick watched Liz walked towards him. He made a little hand movement and walked towards the on call room. Liz smirked and followed him in. He grabbed her and pulled her through the door, locking it.

He covered her face with kisses and this kissed her deeply on the mouth.

She giggled. "I think you're a sex addict."

Patrick faked a hurt look. "How could you say that, I haven't had sex since…"

Liz finished the sentence for him. "Um, 3 hours ago."

"Woman, are you saying that if I touch you….here…..and there…" Patrick said, touching Liz's body as she moaned against him, "that you would have a problem with that?"

She giggled again. Before she could answer she heard a loud voice on the other side of the door.

"Drake Jr. I know you're in there. Put Nurse Webber down and get into OR 2."

They both started laughing. "I'll be right there mom." Patrick yelled out.

Epiphany smiled and walked away. Secretly, she was really happy they had found each other.

"I guess I'll have to plunder your treasures another time." Patrick said wistfully.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Ok, Johnny Depp."

"He ain't got nothing on me." Patrick said opening the door.

She watched him walk out. She couldn't wait until later tonight. She fixed her hair and smoothed out her clothes before walking out of the room.

* * *

As she was turning the corner, she walked right into Maxie.

"Watch where you're going you train wreck." Maxie growled.

Liz gave her a bitch stare. "If I had known it was you, I would have leaned into it a bit more."

Maxie picked up her purse from the floor and dusted it off.

"You can wipe that smug look of your face. I'm on to you." She said brushing past her.

"It is way past her medication time." Liz mumbled under her breath.

Maxie went back to the lab; the last place she had seen Robin. She stared into the dark room. She couldn't understand how Robin could have survived the blast, but she knew what she had seen. Her gut told her that Robin was alive.

"Maxie. What are you doing here?"

"Patrick." She said turning around.

He looked past her gaze. "Probably the same reason I'm here, right?"

She turned around and looked back into the room. It gave her hope that he still came here to visit Robin.

"I didn't realize you came to visit her." She said quietly.

"I come here and I tell her about Emma and how good she is doing in school. And I tell her about my surgeries, and Liz."

Maxie whipped around flashing him a look. "Do you really think that last part is appropriate."

"Maxie, I get that you don't like Liz. But she is a big part of my life. Did you know Robin actually wanted us to find each other?"

"She wasn't thinking straight."

Patrick shook his head. "Do you want me to be miserable and alone?"

"No, I want you to be happy, just not with her."

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way Maxie. But, for Emma's sake, can you at least try to be respectful when she is around?"

Maxie looked down at the floor for a moment. "I will try, for Emma."

"Thank you." Patrick said touching her arm. "That means a lot to me."

"I have to go."

Maxie was as determined as ever to bring Robin home. She wouldn't stop until it happened.


	9. Chapter 9 – The Escape

Chapter 9 – The Escape

Patrick woke up in a great mood. He was going to be asking Liz to marry him in a few days and he just couldn't wait.

He rushed to get ready and get over to the hospital. He looked at her in the bed one more time before leaving. He longed to slide back in bed with her, but he knew he was going to be late as it was.

He ran downstairs and got Emma situated. They headed out the door and got on their way. He was going to surprise Liz with a nice dinner tonight. He really wanted to pour on the romance before he popped the big question.

* * *

Robin woke up around 9:00 a.m. She had gone to bed late because she was trying to come up with the best plan. She was ready to try to make her escape.

She had dislodged the pipe under the sink and was going to use it to knock out the nurse. It was the only weapon she could find. She also had found a syringe that had fallen behind the drawer. She was going to use that to distract the nurse before she hit her.

The nurse entered the room and walked towards Robin's bed to give her meds. Robin excused herself to go to the bathroom. The nurse followed her and stood in front of the door. Robin knew that the bathroom wasn't videotaped, so she quickly opened the door and pulled the nurse inside. She plunged the syringe into the nurse's neck. The nurse yelped and before she could react, Robin brought that pipe down over the nurse's head several times. She slumped to the floor. Robin removed her clothing and put it on. There was a car key in the pocket which made Robin smile. She now had a way out. The uniform was a little baggy, but it would do. Robin pulled her hair into a bun like the nurse had and then left the room. She knew she didn't have a lot of time because she was being watched. She walked back into the room and out of the door as quickly as possible.

Another nurse passed her in the hall. Robin was sure to smile but not make eye contact. She could hear people running down the hall and quickly tried to open a door but it was locked. To her surprise, it suddenly flung open. Robert stood there staring at his daughter with his mouth open.

Robin pushed past him as Robert quickly shut the door. She saw Dr. Obrecht's body was lying on the floor. She looked back at him not sure if she could be scared.

"Robin?" He said smiling.

"You know me?" She said staring back at him. She had no idea who this man was.

"Of course I know you, I'm your father."

He realized that it was true that her memories were gone.

"I know you don't remember me. But, we really need to get out of here quickly."

She nodded. Something told her that she could trust this man.

Dr. Obrecht got up from the floor holding her head. "You!"

Robin snarled and punched her so hard in the face that the doctor fell back on the floor and was knocked out.

"Good shot." Robert said proudly.

"Let's go."

"Hold on. I have sort of a problem." Robert said motioning to his gown.

Robin opened a few drawers until she found another one and they put it on the opposite way. She tied it.

"There, that should keep for now."

Robert peaked out of the door and they ran down the hall towards the stairwell. Robert still wasn't a 100%, so they moved as quickly as he could handle. When they reached the 2nd floor an orderly came through the door. Robert stuck out his foot and the guy went flying down the stairs. They raced down to him and removed his clothes and Robert put them on. The pants were a little short. But, it would have to do. He put on the man's shoes which were slightly small, and then they left him there and ran down the last set of stairs. They headed out to the parking lot with Robin pressing the remote for the car. They spotted a small sized car blinking and headed towards it. Robert got in the driver's seat and floored it until they were several miles away.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Robin asked curiously.

"Yes, we'll be in a safe place very soon, I promise you."

Robin nodded and tried to relax. "Is it true I have a husband and a child?"

"Yes, you do. Your husband's name is Patrick and your daughter's name is Emma."

Robin didn't ask any more questions. She was already overwhelmed as it was. They went down this dirt road which seemed to lead to nowhere. Robin started to get really nervous, wondering if she had made the wrong choice. They drove for a half hour before reaching a small building. There were several cars around and as soon as they got closer, some men jumped out of the woods with guns.

Robert stopped the car and put his hands up. One of the men jerked the door open and pulled Robert out. Robin screamed as someone did the same to her.

"I'm Robert Scorpio, agent 57006."

The men said nothing and dragged them both into the building. They were sat in separate rooms.

About 15 minutes later, a woman walked into the Robert's room.

"Agent Scorpio, are you crazy bringing a civilian here?"

"I had no choice. We were being held captive and I had to save my daughter."

The women looked like she was in shock. "Your daughter is dead."

"No, she's very much alive and was being held in the same facility that I was."

"Oh dear."

"I need to get her home asap. Are you going to help me or not."

The woman paced back and forth before answering. "We'll provide you with safe passage back to the United States. Stay put, I'll go get your daughter."

* * *

Robin sat in the chair and began to cry. She was emotionally exhausted and really couldn't handle any more stress. She looked up to see a woman entering the room.

"Please allow me to apologize. We had no way of knowing it was you. You were supposedly dead."

"So everyone keeps telling me."

"Please, let me take you to your father."

Robin nodded as the lady took off her restraints and led her down the hall. Robin walked inside and sat down next to Robert.

"Now what?"

"They are going to fly us back to the United States. We'll be on a plane in an hour. It should be a 6 hr flight."

Robin was scared, yet excited at the same time. But she knew she wouldn't be safe until she left the country.

Robert reached out his hand to her and Robin placed her hand in his. This man, she didn't even know, was all she had.


	10. Chapter 10 - Surprise

**A/N Thanks for the review. It's going to get a little dicey for a while.**

Chapter 10 - Surprise

Robin asked Robert a lot of question as they flew home. Robert tried to fill her in as she listened intently. She eventually fell asleep and right before they landed, Robert shook her awake.

"Robin, we're here."

Robin stretched and tried to wake up quickly. She was very nervous about meeting her husband when she knew that he was with someone else. And meeting her daughter really scared her. She tried to calm herself as she felt the plane's wheels hit the ground.

* * *

Maxie and Spinelli had worked all day trying to find Robin.

"Yureka"! Spinelli yelled.

Maxie had nodded off but jumped up and ran over to the couch when she heard him.

"What"!

"Feast your eyes on the fair Robin." He said smiling.

Maxie looked at the footage. Robin was in a room pacing. She looked good except for that worried look on her face. Maxie started crying and Spinelli held her. Of course that is when Ellie comes through the door.

"Spinelli I got you….Oh.." She said stopping in her tracks. "What's going on?"

Maxie looked up at her in tears and waved her over. They scooted down and Ellie looked at the screen; eyes wide.

"Oh my God, is that Robin Scorpio Drake?" She said amazed. "Holy shit."

Spinelli jerked his head around. She never cursed. They all started to laugh.

"What are you going to do next?" Ellie asked.

Maxie hadn't thought of that. She sat down and for a minute and then jumped back up.

"Spinelli, get that information over to Anna. She'll know what to do. Send the footage to my phone, I'm going to head to Patrick's and show him what we found. I can't wait to see the look on Elizabitches face."

Spinelli winced and nodded back at her. Maxie grabbed her keys and purse and headed out the door.

Patrick rushed home and changed. He had a late surgery and was running late for their date. It was already dark as he changed and then played with Emma as he waited for Liz to arrive home.

* * *

Liz pulled up into the driveway. She checked her makeup in the mirror once more and then went to the door.

Patrick had heard her pull up and greeted her with flowers. She smiled and gave him a big kiss.

"Elizabeth!" Emma said running and hugging her. "Do you like the flowers? Daddy let me pick them out."

"They are beautiful Princess Emma."

They all went into the kitchen and put them in a vase.

"Can I show her my new doll daddy?"

Patrick looked at his watch. "Sure honey. But, it has to be quick."

He watched them round the corner to her play room as he heard a knock on the door.

* * *

He flung it open to find Robert standing on his doorstep.

"Robert?" He said in shock.

"Hi Patrick."

"I thought…"

"I was dead? I know. I have a big surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Brace yourself."

Robert stepped aside and Patrick saw Robin standing in the walkway. He felt his legs wobble as Robert reached out his hand to steady him.

"Robin?"

She smiled and walked towards him.

"Hi Patrick."

Patrick had tears streaming down his face. Liz had heard the door and some voices, so she left Emma in the room and walked up behind Patrick.

She looked around him and saw Robin. "Oh my God. Robin!"

She ran outside and hugged Robin tightly. "I can't believe you're alive. Does Anna know?" She said turning towards Robert?"

"No, not yet."

Liz realized Robin wasn't really reacting.

"I'm glad you're okay." She said before looking back at Patrick.

She grabbed Robert's hand for a second as she walked back into the house. Emma came running around the corner and Liz scooped her up and took her upstairs.

"Why are you crying?"

Liz looked at her and said, "They are happy tears."

Emma smiled and wiped a tear away and gave Liz a kiss. Liz smiled and said, "I love you Emma."

"I love you too." Emma said hugging her. "Can you read me a fairytale?"

Liz nodded and they headed into the room.

* * *

Patrick invited them both into the house. He had realized that Robin had kept her distance and he felt like there was something wrong. So, he gave her some space. It took everything within him not to grab her and hug her.

"Anyone want to tell me what is going on?"

Robin shifted uncomfortably and looked towards Robert.

"Robin was being held in Switzerland. They gave her electro shock therapy, so her memories are fragments. She doesn't remember any of us."

Patrick felt the tears flow down his cheeks again. It was like they really didn't have her back. He wiped them aside.

"I filled her in on who you are. She knows about Emma and Liz."

Patrick looked surprised. "How does she know about Liz?"

"Dr. Obrecht told me. I guess she kept tabs on you. She used it to try and get a rise out of me."

"I'm sorry."

Robin shook her head. "It's okay. It's not your fault." She studied him for a moment. She thought that he was very handsome.

Liz walked down the steps slowly. Her heart felt like it was going to burst in her chest. She was so happy that Robin was alive, but at the same time she knew she was going to lose him.

She wiped some tears away. "Emma just fell asleep."

Patrick smiled at her. "Good."

It gave him some time. He had no idea how he was going to tell her what happened.

"Maybe, I should go." She said grabbing her purse off of the counter. "You both need some time."

Patrick tried to stop her but Liz flew out of the door. He ran to the door as he saw her walk down the driveway.

He felt Robert's hand on his shoulder. "Let her go. She needs some time to process this."

* * *

Maxie sped towards Patrick's house. She was determined to let Patrick know Robin was still alive. She had so many emotions going through her head. Tears were running down her face as she processed the fact that Robin would come back to them. Her phone rang and she fumbled around for it.

"Spinelli?"

"Maxie, are you on the way?"

"Yes."

"I sent the file to your email and I've already spoken to Anna. She's probably trying to make arrangements to rescue her as we speak."

"Good job Spinelli. I don't know how I'm going to thank you."

Maxie hung up the phone but she dropped it. The gloves she had on always made her drop things. She reached down to grab it and when she looked up, there was someone walking in the roadway.

Liz had decided to walk to her house. She thought the cool air would help clear her head. She hadn't even realized that she had wandered into the road until the headlights started blinding her. She tried to move but they were so bright she couldn't see anything.

Maxie tried to swerve and slammed on her breaks, but she was going too fast. She hit the person and then finally jerked to a stop. She got out of the car in a panic and went over to the body. She turned it over, and realized it was Elizabeth. She stood back up and slowly walked backwards to her car. She totally panicked and jumped back in and took off. She didn't think anyone would believe that she hadn't done it on purpose. She sped off down the road. She had no idea where she was going but she knew she had to get away.


	11. Chapter 11 – Torn

**A/N Thanks for the review.**

Chapter 11 – Torn

Robert stood up to go to the door. "I'm going to go get Anna."

He turned towards Robin, "I'll be right back. Are you going to be okay?"

She nodded.

Patrick opened the door for him and watched him leave.

"This is a little awkward." Robin said.

Patrick smiled and sat down across from her. "Would you like to see some photos?"

She smiled back. He grabbed a few photo albums from the coffee table and sat down next to her.

He paged through them telling her who everyone was. She laughed at a few silly ones and was actually touched at the baby pictures of Emma. She touched one of the more recent pictures of Emma. She was so beautiful. She thought to herself.

* * *

Robert was driving and saw something in the roadway. He was stunned to realize it might be a person. He jumped out of the car and saw it was Liz. She barely had a pulse. He tried to wake her up and figured he better get her to the hospital herself. He struggled to get her in the car but he somehow did it. He hopped back in and drove like a madman to get there. He parked right in front of the emergency doors and ran inside. Epiphany happened to be standing there and Robert grabbed her. She was shocked to see him and she called over a few orderlies to help.

He explained what happened and they both watched as the two men lifted Liz's limp body onto the gurney. They rushed inside the building. Robert ran and parked his car and took out his phone. He called Anna and told her to meet him at the hospital and then he called Patrick.

* * *

Patrick heard the phone ring and ran to the counter to get it.

"It's Robert."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Liz. She's been in an accident."

Patrick just couldn't process that. "But, she didn't drive her car."

"Someone hit her."

Patrick almost lost his balance and sat down on the bar stool.

Robin cringed on the couch. She could tell something bad happened.

"I'll be right there."

He took a deep breath and grabbed his keys. He threw his coat on and turned back to Robin.

"I have to go. Liz has been in an accident. Can you please stay here with Emma."

He saw her eyes get really big.

"Don't worry, she sleeps through the night. You won't have to worry about anything. I'll send someone over as soon as I can."

Robin nodded and watched him walk out of the door. She sat back on the couch and felt a lump. She reached down behind the cushion and grabbed a ring box. She opened it and saw a beautiful engagement ring and started crying. She didn't even know why, but she assumed that Patrick was going to give it to Liz. Robin had seen the pain in Liz's eyes and knew that she was in love with Patrick. This was a really big mess and Robin had no idea how to fix it.

She walked over to the television and turned it on. Her face was on the screen. She searched for the remote and rewound the tape. It was her talking to Patrick as if she knew she was going to die. By the time she got to the Emma part, Robin was sobbing. She curled up in a ball and lay down. She was so mad that she couldn't remember anything. Completely exhausted, she then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Patrick rushed into the hospital in a panic. He saw Robert in the waiting room and ran up to him.

"Where is she?"

"She's in emergency surgery. There was internal bleeding and they had to operate to save her."

Patrick almost felt onto the couch. He put his hands over his face and just cried and cried. He was completely overwhelmed.

Robert watched him. He was really worried. He knew Patrick was losing it. They were interrupted as Anna ran up to them. Robert stood up and Anna hugged him tightly.

"Is it Robin?"

Robert looked at her in shock. "You know?"

"Yes. Spinelli told me."

"No, it's not Robin, it's Liz."

Anna looked down at Patrick. "What happened?"

Robert filled her in and she went and sat next to Patrick.

"Patrick, please talk to me." She said handing him some tissues.

Patrick shook his head and wiped his face. "I can't handle all of this right now."

Anna put her arm around his shoulder. "You can handle this Patrick. I know this has been a crazy night, but you have to stay strong."

Patrick looked at her helplessly. "My dead wife is alive but she doesn't even remember me or our daughter. She's like a walking zombie. The woman I'm in love with is in surgery fighting for her life, and my beautiful daughter has no idea that her mother is sitting on the couch downstairs. This is beyond crazy Anna, its insanity."

Epiphany walked over towards them and lay down some coffee cops. "She's going to be in surgery for a few hours, I thought this might help."

"Thank you Epiphany." Patrick said quietly.

Epiphany had no idea what was going on but she could tell by looking at Patrick, that he was devastated.

She walked away to give them some privacy.

"You two should go check on Robin. I'm sure she's scared. I don't think she should be left alone."

"Are you sure that you're going to be alright?" Anna said rubbing his back.

"I'll be fine. Please go. It's okay."

Anna gave him one last squeeze and grabbed Roberts arm. She couldn't wait to see Robin with her own eyes.

* * *

Maxie pulled up to a small repair station. It was on the outskirts of town. There were no lights on but she banged and banged on the door. Finally, a light went on and a shirtless guy flung open the door.

"What the hell do you want." He yelled.

"I need help."

He stepped outside more into the light.

"Maxie?"

Maxie had been crying and didn't even realize who it was.

"Johnny?"

She jumped into his arms as he stumbled backwards.

"What happened?"

She sat down on a chair and explained everything as Johnny looked at her in shock.

"Wow, Robin is alive. That's unbelievable."

"What am I going to do about Liz?"

Johnny thought for a moment. "Give me your keys."

He threw some shoes on and ran out to her car. He moved it into the garage. He checked out the damage to the front end. It was pretty bad.

He walked back inside. "Does any know you were on the way to Patrick's?"

"Yes, Spinelli did."

"I want you to call him on the phone and tell him that you never made it. You got a flat tire and someone stopped to help you."

Maxie was pretty shaken up, but she tried to calm down. She grabbed her phone and dialed.

"Maxie?"

"Hi Spinelli."

"Did you see her?"

"No, I have a flat tire."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Someone stopped and picked me up. I'm at their repair shop."

Spinelli breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Do you need a ride?"

"No, everything is taken care. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Spinelli thought that was strange, but maybe she was planning to go over to Patrick's house and stay there.

"Ok. See you tomorrow."

Maxie closed the phone and looked up at Johnny. "Done, now what?"

"You can stay here tonight. I'll bang out your dents in the morning and I think I have a replacement for your headlights. I have a buddy of mine who's more into body work. I'll get him to come over and help me fix everything. You'll be good as new and no one will ever know."

Maxie smiled at him nervously. She prayed she hadn't killed Liz.

* * *

Anna and Robert got to Patrick's house and were standing outside of the door. Robert turned the handle and walked in. Robin was asleep on the couch.

Anna walked over to her with tears in her eyes and knelt down beside her. Her hands shook as she moved some hair out of Robin's face so she could see her better. As she did so, Robin's eyes opened and she jumped up.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I just had to touch you. I'm your mother."

Robin stared at her. She didn't remember her at all. Patrick had showed her some pictures.

"I know."

Anna smiled thinking Robin remembered.

"No, I mean I know because I saw your picture."

"That's okay."

Anna grabbed a tissue from the coffee table and wiped her face. "I'm sorry I'm crying."

"I understand. "

"So, are you physically okay? Should I take you to the hospital?"

Robin wasn't sure what to say.

"I think I'm fine. Do you think I need to go?"

Anna and Robert looked at each other.

"I think both of you should get checked out."

"But, what about Emma?"

Robin was shocked that she had said that and Anna just looked at her and smiled.

"I tell you what, I'll stay here with Emma and you and Robert go to the hospital and get checked out."

Robin nodded. "I'd like to see her before I go."

They all looked at each other and Anna smiled and nodded. She grabbed Robin's hand and led her upstairs. They went into Emma's room and Robin knelt beside her.

She watched her sleep for a minute and right when she turned to go, Emma's eyes opened.

"Mommy?"

Robin was in shock. "Go back to sleep my little princess."

"Will you be here tomorrow?"

"I'm always with you Emma."

Emma smiled and shut her eyes. Tears were streaming down Robin's face as Anna pulled her back up and hugged her.

They finally pulled apart and went back downstairs. Robert took Robin out to the car and drove back to the hospital.

* * *

Patrick looked up to see Robin and Robert walking towards him.

He heard a crash at the nurse's station as Epiphany had dropped a stack of charts when she had looked up and saw her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's okay. Anna wanted us to get checked out."

Patrick breathed deeply and said, "That is probably a good idea."

He led them over to the nurse's station. Epiphany had tears running down her face. "Welcome back Dr. Scorpio." She said reaching towards Robin.

Patrick stepped in between her and Robin which left Epiphany in shock for the 2nd time that night.

"Epiphany, Robin has no memory of anyone. We need to get her tested and make sure she is on her medication. Robert also has been very ill and needs blood work and some scans."

Epiphany wiped away her tears and nodded. She looked at Robin and said, "Don't be scared. You're with friends now. We will take good care of you."

Robin smiled. For some reason, she believed her. Hospitals were not her favorite place, but, for some reason this one didn't bother her.

"Follow me."

She followed Epiphany into an exam room.

"Thanks for bringing her home Robert."

Robert's eyes welled with tears. "It was my pleasure. I never thought I'd have another chance like this."

Patrick smiled at him and walked back to the waiting room.

It was decided that Robert and Robin be admitted into the hospital for tests and observation. They settled into their rooms.

* * *

Patrick came to Robin's room and knocked on the door.

"May I come in?"

Robin smiled. "Of course, you are my husband right?"

Patrick walked inside. "Actually, I'm not because you were legally dead."

Robin kind of chuckled. "This is all so surreal."

"You can say that again."

"What do we do now?"

Patrick shrugged. "I have no idea. I guess we make sure you're healthy and then go from there."

"I know about my HIV."

"Good. We just need to make sure you're on your protocol and move forward from there."

Robin nodded. "I'm scared I'm never going to remember anything."

"I know. I'll do the best I can to help you. Brains are my specialty." He said smiling.

Robin blushed. She could feel her body respond to him on some level. "Do you love her?"

Patrick sat back in his chair and nodded yes. Robin looked down.

"It took me a long time to let myself move on; before I could not feel guilty about letting you go. And here you are right in front of me. I'm not going to lie. I'm pretty freaked out right now."

Robin smiled. "Emma woke up and saw me."

Patrick was stunned. "What happened?"

"Don't worry, I played it off. She probably thinks I was an angel. She's so beautiful. I feel really drawn to her."

Patrick nodded. "She loves you so much."

"But, she loves Liz as well right?"

"Yes, they are close."

Robin sighed. "I saw the ring Patrick."

He saw the tears in her eyes and remembered he had left it behind the cushion.

"I'm sorry."

"Please, don't be. I saw the film of me too. I told you to move on, with her actually."

"I know, but this must be really hard for you."

"Sort of… I mean I don't remember so it's more like I feel like I should hurt. But, somewhere deep inside me, it's like I know. It's hard to explain."

Epiphany opened the door. "Patrick, can I speak with you for a minute?"

Patrick stood up. "I'll come see you tomorrow if it's okay. I still care about you very deeply. I want to make sure you're okay."

"Of course. I would like that."

* * *

Patrick walked outside the room. "What's going on?"

"Liz is out of surgery. She is critical, but they've stabilized her."

"Can I see her?"

Epiphany nodded. "She's in recovery."

Patrick almost ran to the recovery room. He walked up to the curtain that Liz was behind, and slowly opened it. She was lying there were all sorts of tubes and Patrick just lost it. Epiphany steadied him and sat him down in a chair. The whole day, Robin coming back and seeing Liz like this just ripped through him emotionally. For the first time in his life, Patrick passed out.

Patrick woke up in an on call room several hours later. He sat up and heard the door open.

"Are you okay?" Epiphany said quietly.

"What happened?"

"You passed out."

Patrick looked at her like she was crazy. "What? How long?" He said standing up.

"It's been a 3 or 4 hours."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Drake Jr., you were emotionally exhausted and barely hanging on by a thread. You needed some rest. How are you going to be any good to either one of those women if you are a complete mess yourself?"

Patrick knew she was right.

"I don't blame you though. I'd be freaking out right now. What the hell are you going to do?"

Patrick ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know. I feel stuck. Do I do what is right, or follow my heart? Is following my heard doing what's right? And only God even knows what I just said. Once I really process that Robin is back, I have no idea how I'm going to feel about her."

Epiphany nodded. "I wouldn't want to be in your shoes."

She opened the door and turned back and said, "Liz still is unconscious. She's in 2114 if you want to see her."

Patrick nodded. He went into the employee locker room and took a shower. He threw on some clean clothes and headed towards Liz room.


	12. Chapter 12 - Introductions

A/N - Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 12 - Introductions

Patrick pushed open her door. He glanced at the monitors and walked to the side of her bed. He pulled a chair up and put his hand on hers. He kissed it and then reached up to touch her hair.

"Baby, I need you to come back to me. Please, open your eyes."

Liz didn't move.

"I love you Liz. Please, you have got to wake up. We all need you. The boys are fine. I checked on them. Grams came and got them so they are safe. They miss you though. I miss you."

Patrick's voice broke as he laid his head on her stomach. He hugged her body as he sobbed.

He felt a hand on his back. It was Anna.

"Patrick."

Patrick looked up at her. "I thought you were with Emma."

"Robert is at the house. It's almost time for her to wake up. Do you want Robert to bring her here?"

Patrick nodded yes.

"Ok. I'll arrange it."

Patrick walked out into the waiting room as Emma came bounding towards him.

"Daddy." She squealed jumping into his arms.

Patrick just couldn't hold the tears back as she clung to him.

"What's wrong daddy."

Patrick struggled to get himself together.

"There was an accident honey. Elizabeth was hurt."

Emma was shocked. "Is she going to be okay?"

"We hope so."

Emma wiped away a tear. "Can I see her?"

"Honey, Elizabeth is asleep right now." Anna said kneeling down in front of her.

Emma smiled at her day. "She's like Sleeping Beauty?"

Patrick chuckled. "Yes, she is."

"Daddy, please take me to Elizabeth. I want to give her a kiss."

Patrick looked at his little girl. She was growing up so fast. But, he was scared that seeing Liz would upset her.

"I don't know if that is a good idea."

Emma reached up and touched Patrick's face. "Trust me daddy."

Anna wiped the tears away. She was so proud of Emma. They both walked her to Elizabeth's room. Patrick picked her up and sat her down on the bed.

"She still looks beautiful." She said to her dad.

Patrick nodded in agreement.

She started to lie down next to Liz. "Be careful Emma."

She nodded and snuggled into her. "I love you Princess Elizabeth. You have to wake up. No one reads Cinderella like you do." She scooted up and kissed Elizabeth on the cheek and whispered, "Don't leave me okay?"

Anna had to leave the room. She knew if anything happened to Liz it would break Emma's heart.

Patrick picked up Emma from the bed. "I love you Emma."

Emma hugged him tightly and they walked out of the room. Unfortunately, they ran right into Robin.

Everyone froze. Emma was terrified that she was seeing a ghost and buried her head into Patrick. Robin ran down the hall to her room as Anna followed her.

"Oh my God, did you see her face? I've traumatized her." Robin said crying.

Anna hugged her. "No, my darling, she was just shocked. It will be okay. I promise."

Patrick walked into the doorway, holding Emma.

"Emma, I need you to look at me."

Emma slowly looked up at her father.

"Your mom was away for a very long time. We all thought that she was in heaven, but it turns out she wasn't. She was in a hospital."

Emma looked over at her mother. "Was she sick?"

"Yes Emma, she was. She's a lot better now, but there is one problem."

"What?"

"She doesn't remember anything."

Emma looked at Robin and then back at Patrick. "She doesn't even remember her mommy?"

"No."

Emma wiggled out of Patrick's arms and went over to the bed. Anna placed her next to Robin.

"Hello, I'm Emma." She said holding her hand out.

"I'm Robin."

Emma giggled that she didn't say mommy. "I would like to hug you now."

Robin held out her arms and Emma dove into them. They both cried until Emma fell asleep.

"Can she stay with me for a while?"

Patrick smiled. "Of course, I'll be right down the hall."

Robin nodded and looked back down at her daughter. She was in love with her already.

Patrick walked out into the hallway and almost collapsed into a chair.

Epiphany saw him and walked over. "You okay Drake Jr.?"

"I am beyond overwhelmed at this point."

"How's Emma?"

"She's doing a lot better than the rest of us."

"Kids are pretty resilient."

He nodded. "Seeing Robin holding her was incredible."

Epiphany smiled. "I never thought I'd look into those eyes again."

"I should be shouting from the rooftops but instead, I feel like jumping off."

"Patrick, I will never tell you how to live your life, but you don't have to make any decisions today. Just enjoy that your daughter got her mother back and be thankful that Liz is still holding on. Regardless of the outcome, you're a very lucky man."

Patrick grabbed Epiphany's hand. "How did you get so wise?"

"Life."

Patrick smiled and watched her walk away. He took a deep breath and went back into Liz's room. There was still no change. That is what frightened him the most.

He heard a tapping at the door. He turned to see Robin.

"May I come in?"

Patrick stood up as Robin walked towards him.

A nurse ran in the doorway and said, "Dr. Drake we need you on a consult, it's a little boy."

Patrick nodded and turned to Robin.

"I'll sit with her until you get back."

Patrick smiled and ran out of the room. Robin sat down on a chair and started talking.

"Hi. I'm not sure if I called you Liz or Elizabeth. It's Robin; sort of." She said laughing nervously. "I don't really remember being Robin, but everyone tells me I'm her so I'm just kind of going with the flow. I feel like you were hurt because of me. I'm so sorry. I gather we were best friends. I could so use a friend right now." Robin said wiping away her tears. "Emma needs you to wake up. Patrick needs you. And I hear you have 2 little boys. So, please wake up."

Liz's eyes fluttered as she tried to open them and focus. Her throat hurt and she was so thirsty.

"Am I dreaming?"

Robin jumped up. She couldn't believe it. She grabbed the call button and kept pressing it.

"If you keep pressing that, Epiphany is going to rip you a new one."

Robin laughed and cried as Epiphany came running into the room. She was overjoyed to see Liz awake.

She told the other nurse to take Robin to her room and she called the doctor. Patrick was coming around the corner and saw all of the commotion.

He ran into the room. "Liz?"

Liz did her best to smile through her pain. She was now aware that she ached from head to toe.

"Patrick."

Patrick cried and ran to her.

"Patrick Drake. Give the girl some air, we need to exam her."

Liz laughed and then immediately groaned at the pain it caused.

"Can't you give her something?"

Epiphany looked at him like he was crazy. "Have you lost your mind?"

Patrick started to reply but the doctor had walked into the room and promptly kicked him out.

He walked down the hall to Robin's room. Anna had taken Emma home and Robin was resting on the bed. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"How is she?"

"They are checking on her right now. Thank you, whatever you said did the trick."

Patrick stood next to her.

"Oh, it was just dumb luck."

"There's nothing dumb about you."

Robin stared into his eyes. She felt such a strong pull to this man. It was unexplainable.

"I really do hope she's okay."

"Me too."

They heard someone gasp at the door. Mac was standing there with tears in his eyes.

"Robin?"

Robin had no idea who this man was. She grabbed Patrick's hand and squeezed it hard. Anna had let Mac know that Robin wouldn't know him but he really wasn't prepared for the reality of that.

"It's okay Robin. This is Mac. He raised you."

Robin kind of looked confused.

Mac smiled. "Your parents were top secret spies. They were kind of running around the world saving people."

Now she was even more in shock but for some reason it made her laugh. She loosened her grip on Patrick's hand.

"That sounds interesting."

"I raised you like you were my own. It was Maxie, Georgie, you and I against the world."

She could see the love in his eyes but she felt nothing. "I wish that I remembered."

"It's okay. No pressure. I just had to see you. I'm really glad you're okay."

"Thank you."

"When you're ready, I'd like to visit with you again."

Robin smiled. "That would be nice."

Mac motioned for Patrick to join him in the hallway. He let go of her hand and walked out.

"This is unbelievable."

"I know."

"Listen, I heard what happened to Liz. Is she okay?"

"She's finally awake. It's a start."

Mac studied Patrick for a moment. He looked pretty torn up. "If you need anything, please let me know."

Patrick watched him walk away and then walked back into Robin's room.

"Spies huh?"

Patrick grinned. "Oh yeah, your mom is badass."

Robin laughed.


	13. Chapter 13 - Eyes Wide Open

Chapter 13 - Eyes Wide Open

Maxie was quite disoriented when she woke up. Johnny saw her stir and walked over to the couch.

"Morning sunshine, want some coffee?"

Maxie nodded. It had all came back to her; the accident, and seeing Liz's face.

"My car."

"It's all been handled. No one will ever have to know."

"I feel really guilty."

"We all make mistakes Maxie. It's not like you meant to hurt her."

Johnny flicked on the television. "There's something you need to see."

_Reporter:_

_Sources tell us that Dr. Robin Scorpio has been found alive. It's been over a year since she was thought to have perished in a lab explosion at General Hospital. She was admitted to the hospital last night but sources say that while she has no memory of her past life, physically, she is doing just fine._

Maxie looked up at Johnny. "She doesn't remember?"

"From what I could find out, her memories were somehow wiped."

Maxie's eyes were filled with tears. "I need to get to the hospital to see her."

Johnny handed Maxie her keys. She stared at them a moment before taking them. She grabbed her purse and walked outside.

"I don't know how I can ever thank you."

Johnny smiled at her, "No problem. Come back and see me any time."

She smiled back at him and got inside and then headed to the hospital.

Maxie walked to the nurse's station. "I'd like to see Robin Scorpio please."

Epiphany nodded and led Maxie to Robin's room. "She won't remember you, so just take it easy on her."

Maxie nodded and walked into the room. She was happy to see Patrick sitting in the room.

"Hi,"

Patrick turned and looked at her. "Robin, this is Maxie."

Robin smiled. "Nice to meet you Maxie, I've heard a lot about you."

Maxie smiled, "Hopefully, it was all good."

Patrick stood up. "I need to go check on Liz."

"Is she going to be okay?"

Patrick was surprised that Maxie would even care. "We don't know yet. But, at least she's awake."

Maxie nodded and looked back at Robin.

"So, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay. It's been a little overwhelming."

"I can't even imagine. I'm just so happy you're home. I really missed you."

Robin smiled.

"Have you seen Emma yet?"

"Yes! She is a beautiful little girl. I can't believe she's mine."

Maxie smiled brightly. "So, you don't have any memories?"

"Nope. They aren't even sure I'll get them back."

Maxie was stunned. "I'm so sorry Robin."

"It is what it is. I just will have to try to get to know everyone again."

"Well, I have a lot of stories I could tell you."

"Good. I want to hear all of them."

"Before I start, I noticed you and Patrick seemed friendly."

Robin blushed. "He's been very kind."

"He should be. He was in love with you."

"I think the operative word there is was."

"I think that he just needs time to process everything. You both had a great relationship."

"But, he has a great relationship with Liz now."

Maxie rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm not a big fan of Liz."

"Why not?"

"Because, she's not you."

Robin smiled. "That's probably the nicest thing anyone has said to me all day."

"Well, I'm your biggest fan."

"Thank you. I could really use a friend."

Maxie's eyes teared up. "You are like a sister to me and that bond cannot be broken."

Robin smiled back at her. "Alright, I want to hear some good stories."

Maxie focused and began telling Robin about her life. She sat with Robin for hours.

Patrick sat by Liz's bedside waiting for her to wake up. He was so happy when he finally saw her eye lids flutter.

"Hello there beautiful."

She smiled. "Patrick."

"You okay?"

She nodded. "Robin."

"She's in her room with Maxie. She's fine."

"Thank God."

"It is a miracle."

"How are you?"

Patrick's eyes welled up with tears. "You are the only person I know who insists on asking how everyone else is when you are the one everyone should be worried about."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. We're not sure what the extent of the damage is but you have some serious injuries."

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to worry about me right now. You should be focusing on Robin and Emma."

"Liz, I love you. I could never leave you when you need me."

"But."

"No, I'm not going anywhere. Robin is fine. I'm where I'm supposed to be."

Liz closed her eyes. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

"Emma was calling you Sleeping Beauty."

Liz smiled. "I miss her. How are my boys?"

"Your Grams has been keeping me up to date. They are fine. They miss you though."

"I miss them too. How long do I have to stay here?"

"Well, little miss impatient, just resign yourself to being here for a few more days. We need to determine what kind of damage that car did."

"Okay. I'll try to be a good."

"You better." Epiphany said walking into the room.

Liz smiled at her. "It's good to see you."

"Same here. I need to check your vitals."

Patrick stood up. "I'll come back in a little bit. I want to check on Emma."

Liz smiled and watched him leave.

"So, tell me how you're really doing."

Liz looked up at Epiphany. "I'm a little freaked out."

"I'll bet. It can't be easy for you with Robin back."

"I'm so happy that she is back. I can't tell you how much I missed her. It's just Patrick."

"That boy has barely left your side. He loves you, never doubt that. I don't even think it's really hit him that she's back."

"I know. This has got to be horrible for him."

"You can't worry about that though. You need to get better."

Liz nodded. "That is easier said than done."

Patrick walked back into his house. Emma came running up to him. "Daddy!"

"Hi baby."

"You being good?"

"Of course daddy."

"Good."

"How's Elizabeth?"

"She woke up."

Emma jumped up and down. "Yes!"

Patrick smiled at her exuberance.

"How's mommy? Does she remember us yet?"

"No baby. Emma, we're not sure if mommy will get her memory back. So, we are going to have to be her memory okay?"

"Okay. I can show her pictures."

"That would be nice."

"Daddy, do you still love mommy?"

Patrick sighed. "I will always love your mommy."

"But what about Elizabeth?"

"I love her too. Emma, can you pose with me for a picture so I can show your mommy and Elizabeth?"

She nodded. "Wait." She ran into her room and got her princess crown.

Patrick laughed. They posed for a picture and then Patrick said goodbye to Anna and Emma and made one more stop before he went to the hospital.

Patrick walked into Liz's room. "I have something to show you."

He showed her the picture of Emma.

"She is so darn cute."

"Wait, I have one more surprise."

Patrick had stopped off at Grams to take some pictures of the boys. Liz's eyes filled up with tears.

"I swear they look bigger. Thank you Patrick."

Patrick smiled. "You know I'll do anything to put a smile on that face."

She smiled and he kissed her gently on the mouth. Patrick was in love.


	14. Chapter 14 – What Now?

**A/N - Please review if you have time.**

Chapter 14 – What Now?

Patrick stepped out of the room so the doctor could do some more tests on Liz. To his surprise, Coleman was standing in the hallway.

"Coleman?"

"Hey man, I heard what was going on and figured you could use someone to talk to."

Patrick smiled. "Follow me"

Patrick led him to an empty conference room and they sat down.

"So, Robin's back?"

"Yes. She's alive. It's a miracle."

Coleman smiled. "Yes it is. And Liz is going to be okay?"

"Yes. We're not totally sure how much damage was done. But, we're hopeful."

"You got yourself in one hell of a predicament my friend."

Patrick sighed. "I know."

"So, spill it. How are you really feeling? And don't give me that p.c. bullshit you're probably telling everyone else."

Patrick smiled and thought for a moment. "It's complicated. I know that if I allowed myself, I could be right back where I was with Robin. But, I'm in love with Liz right now and I just feel…."

"Like no matter what choice you make, someone is going to get hurt?"

"Yes. Emma loves both of them too."

"Patrick, you're torn between what people think would be doing what is right and following your heart. It's not an easy answer. Do you owe it to yourself to try to help Robin remember and reunite your family? Or, do you go with Liz whom you currently love and start a new life? You're going to have to seriously think about what each woman means to you and look at both relationships. Which one is best for you?"

"I know. I've been enjoying Liz. We flow so well together. And she keeps me in line. Emma loves her. She's awesome in bed. Robin always challenged me and we had this wonderful family and professional interaction. And sex was great there too. I don't know. She doesn't remember me and there's little chance of her remembering. We'd definitely be starting at square one. I don't know if we can re-create what we had."

"Maybe you can't. It might be something new. Underneath all that she's still Robin. Maybe you're scared to go there. If it doesn't work out, you'd lose them both."

Patrick got up and pounded his hands against the door in frustration.

"This is just too much for me to deal with right now."

"No one said you had to decide today. I just thought maybe you'd need to get some of this out of your head."

"Thanks. I did."

"You know where I am. If you need to work through this, I'm your man." Coleman said standing up.

Patrick smiled. "Thanks Coleman. I appreciate it."

Coleman left and Patrick walked into the hallway and ran into Maxie.

"Patrick."

"Hi Maxie."

"Can we talk?"

Patrick was tempted to say no. But, he motioned for her to enter the room.

"I just got back from seeing Robin."

Patrick nodded.

"I really think that if we all worked really hard we can get her to remember."

"Maxie, brains don't work like that. All the test show that there is little chance of her piecing it all back together."

"So you're just going to give up on her?"

"No one is giving up here. But, we all need to face reality."

"Patrick. Robin needs you right now."

Patrick put his hands in his head. "Maxie, I am doing my best."

"No, you are leaving Robin to spend time with Liz."

"I am not leaving Liz alone right now. She is hurt. Some asshole ran her over with their car and left her for dead. I love her Maxie and you are going to have to just deal with it."

Maxie cringed at his words. "I know. I'm sorry. But, you can't forget about Robin either."

"I know that. I've been going back and forth between them and making sure Emma is fine."

"I'll help out with Emma."

"I'd appreciate that."

"Patrick. I'm sorry. I know you're trying to do your best. I get that. But, just remember your priorities."

"Will you please go to my house and stay with Emma so Anna can come spend some time with Robin?"

"Of course. I'll leave right now. Think about what I said."

Maxie left and Patrick headed to Robin's room.

"Hi."

"Hello Patrick."

"I think that maybe we should talk."

"Okay. I have nothing else to do." She said smiling.

Patrick smiled back at her. It was still a shock to see her sitting in front of him.

"What do you need from me?"

Robin was taken aback by the question. "Wow. That's a big question."

"I'm sorry, I hope that didn't sound bad."

"No, I understand what you meant. I honestly don't know the answer. I fought to get out of that clinic. It's all I thought about. What I didn't plan for was what would happen when I got back here. I can tell you that I want a relationship with Emma. I want to get to know her and someday be her mom again."

"You are still her mom."

"You know what I mean. I know this is going to be hard for everyone. As far as you, I don't really have any expectations. I guess that is easy to say because I don't remember. I want to remember, but it's just not there. I think I'm more worried about what you expect from me."

Patrick took her hand. "Robin. I loved you so much I thought I would die when I thought I lost you. The last year has been excruciatingly painful. I had to basically learn to live without us. This whole thing would probably be a lot of different if you remembered, but you don't."

"I know you've moved on and that you love Liz." She had tears coming down her face and kind of laughed.

"What?"

"I'm crying and I don't even know why. It's like my body still knows you but my brain doesn't."

Patrick nodded. "Go on."

"I can't expect you to just drop your life and devote yourself to me. We're not even married anymore."

"Robin, does any part of you want to be with me?"

He searched her eyes for some form of recognition.

She shook her head no and started to really cry. Patrick sat next to her and took her in his arms.

"It's okay."

She pulled back. "No it's not okay. I see you sitting here. I'm attracted to you but emotionally, there is nothing. It's the same thing when my parents come to see me or anyone else. I feel so angry. Everything has been taken away from me. I feel like I've lost my life and that everyone wants more than I can give. It's exhausting."

Patrick pulled her back into his arms. "I'm so sorry. I'm not going to abandon you Robin. I will be there for you whether we're together or not. I just ask that you're always honest with me and I'll do the same."

She pulled back and grabbed a tissue. "Okay, I can do that. So, honestly, do you want to be with me?"

"A part of me does." Patrick wiped away a tear. "A part of me wants to hold you and kiss you and never let go of you."

She smiled. "I know this sounds like one of Emma's fairytales, but will you…..kiss me?"

Patrick looked into her eyes. Part of him knew that it was probably a bad idea but he felt he owed it to himself and her to at least see if it made a difference.

He pushed her hair behind her ear and then pulled her close to him. "I missed you so much."

She smiled as she anticipated his kiss. Patrick nervously brushed his lips lightly over her lips and slowly deepened the kiss. Robin blushed as they pulled apart.

"Was that okay?"

"Eh, I've had better."

She had totally caught him off guard.

"Did you have a boyfriend while you were away?"

She laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Patrick pushed her back on the bed and tickled her until she was out of breath.

Anna watched them from the door with tears in her eyes.

They pulled apart as she walked into the room.

"Am I interrupting?"

Patrick stood up. "No, we were just having some fun."

Robin was smiling. "Yes. Patrick was just going to see Liz."

Patrick nodded and walked out of the room.

"So, what was that really?"

Robin blushed. "We kissed."

Anna looked really surprised. "Really? That's a good thing right?"

"I don't know. I mean, it was nice but I'm not really expecting anything."

Anna nodded. "This must be really hard on you."

"It is but I'm strong. I'll be fine." She wiped a tear away. "Anyway, how's Emma?"

Anna smiled and told her all about what Emma had done last night and this morning.


	15. Chapter 15 - Complications

**A/N – Don't be upset by the kiss. It's to be expected. Patrick was married and in love with Robin who has been through hell. They all have and they are just trying to sort through their feelings. They had a great love. I think it would be weird of Patrick didn't feel conflicted or any attraction to her etc. Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 15 - Complications

Patrick walked into Liz's room. She could tell that he looked different.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said sitting next to her. "I just left Robin."

"That's okay."

He smiled at her. "I can't imagine what you must be thinking about all of this."

"I'm a little scared but I'm so happy at the same time. I mean, Robin's back. It's a miracle."

"Yes, it is. Emma knows."

"How did she take it?"

"Well, she had been in your room and ran out into the hall and thought it was ghost. But we all talked to her and she was fine. I think she's just glad her mom's okay."

Liz's eyes filled up with tears. "I'm glad for her too."

"Um, there's something I want to tell you."

"Patrick, I know that Robin is back and you must be really confused."

"I'm not confused. I know how I feel. But, it's very overwhelming. It's like Robin's back but she's not."

"I understand."

"I just visited her and we were talking about our feelings. She only really remembers tiny bits of information. So, she has no memory of being married to me." Patrick's voice broke a little.

"I'm so sorry Patrick." She could see how much all this was taking a toll on him.

He cleared his throat. "So, in the middle of that conversation we were talking about her getting memories back and she wanted to know how I felt about her now."

Liz nodded for him to continue.

"I told her that part of me loves her and wants to kiss her and be with her."

Liz tried to hold back the tears.

"So, she asked me to kiss her to see if anything would come back."

Liz could tell he must have kissed her. "Did it?" She said softly.

Patrick shook his head no.

Liz grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry."

"She doesn't remember me."

"What if she did?"

Patrick looked up at Liz.

"What if she gets her memory back?"

"I don't think I could answer that. I don't know how that would make me feel. And honestly, I don't think she'll get it back. She had electroshock therapy."

"I just don't want you to feel like you can't pursue her."

Patrick shook his head. "Liz, I love you. I'm in love with you, not Robin. This whole situation just sucks for lack of a better word. I spent over a year mourning the woman I loved and she just turns up out of nowhere. I finally let myself move on and love someone else and then she's back. But, she's not really her. Even if I agreed to try again with her it would be like starting from scratch. It wouldn't be the same. Maybe I needed to kiss her to really see that it's over."

He stood up and kissed her. "You are my future and the one I want to be with."

Liz started crying.

"Why are you crying baby?"

"Because I couldn't bear to lose you but at the same time I feel like I'm betraying her. I feel like you're hers' and I'm going to come in between all of you. Emma deserves her family back."

"We can all be a family. I can't force myself to have feelings for Emma's sake. I don't think that would end well and Emma would end up miserable."

"But don't you think you owe it to them to at least try to repair your family?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No. I guess I just want to do the right thing."

"But we are the right thing. I can't lose you. You captured my heart and I refuse to let something so good get away."

"Patrick…"

"Enough. I've made my decision. I'm moving forward with you."

Monica walked into the room. "Hi, I have some test results."

"Great." Patrick said sitting back down.

Liz wiped her tears away and waited for Monica to talk.

"Well, you do have 2 broken ribs. We repaired as much as we could during the emergency surgery. You have a bruised kidney. We had to remove your right fallopian tube. One of your lungs had collapsed, but we managed to get it re-inflated. You had a ruptured spleen. The bleeding has slowed down a lot and we didn't have to remove it. You're going to have some serious soreness for the next few weeks. You have some deep bruising in your lower abdomen and upper legs as well."

Liz took in a sharp breath. She couldn't believe she had so many things wrong.

Patrick squeezed her hand. "It's okay. You're healing nicely."

Liz nodded as tears came down her face.

"Patrick is right. You are definitely on your way to recovery. It's just going to take time for your body to heal. I want to keep in you in the hospital for the immediate future."

"Thank you Monica." Patrick said.

She turned to leave and Anna came into the room. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but Patrick, its Robin."

Patrick looked at Liz.

"Go, it's okay." She said.

Patrick went into the hallway. "What's going on?"

"She had a bad seizure."

"What? That doesn't make sense."

Patrick ran to the room and Robin was unconscious and wearing an oxygen mask.

"What's does Dr. Hahn have to say?"

"He's baffled too."

"Did he order any scans?"

"Yes, they are going to take her now that she has settled down."

"Mom?"

"Robin. It's okay, you had a seizure."

"It was so scary."

"I know honey. They are taking you down to get another scan."

Patrick walked over to her. "Don't worry, we'll find out what's wrong okay?"

Robin nodded.

Patrick walked back out and ran into Dr. Hahn. "Can we talk for a minute?"

Dr. Hahn nodded yes and they walked into an empty room.

"I'm not sure what I can do for her. This type of seizure is really not typical for the procedure that was done to her."

"I think you should do an MRI and an EEG. We can monitor her brain activity and see what is going on."

"Sounds good. I let you know when the results are back so you can go over them with me."

"No problem."

Patrick walked back to Liz's room.

"Hey."

"What happened?"

"She had a seizure. They are going to do some tests to see if we can locate the problem."

"This just never ends does it?"

"Well, I'm hoping it will soon. Now, why don't you get some rest? I'm going to go see Emma."

"Okay. Tell her that I love her."

"I will."

Patrick headed back to Emma. He was exhausted.


	16. Chapter 16 - Tangled

**A/N – Thanks for the review!**

Chapter 16 - Tangled

Patrick walked into the house. Emma heard the door shut and ran and jumped into his arms. She had spaghetti sauce all over her face.

Patrick laughed. "You're the messiest princess I've ever seen."

Emma threw her head back and laughed.

Patrick grabbed a paper towel and wet it. He wiped her face and then kissed her. "I missed you."

"I missed you to daddy."

"What did you do today?"

"I went to school and then I played with house with Maxie."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, we had a princess wedding."

"How nice."

She smiled and hopped down and ran into her play room.

Maxie came out of the kitchen and started to clean up the table. "You hungry?"

"Yes, I guess I am."

"I ordered some take out. I'll heat it up."

Maxie heated up the food and sat it down in front of Patrick. She watched him eat for a minute and then got up and got him something to drink. She sat it down in front of him again.

Patrick took a few more bites and then wiped his mouth. "Maxie, Robin had a complication."

Maxie's eyes grew big.

"We got it under control, but she had a seizure."

"Oh my God, is she going to be okay?"

"We're doing some more tests. We're hoping that we can figure out what is going on."

Maxie's eyes filled up with tears. "She's been through so much. It's like she can't catch a break."

"I know. I'm going to do what I can to help her."

"You look really tired."

"I am. Monica had just gone through the long list of Liz's injuries when someone ran in to tell me about Robin."

"Patrick…."

"Before you say anything Maxie, I want you to know that I have chosen to stay with Liz."

Maxie's eyes filled with anger. "How can you do that?"

"Maxie, you don't get a say in this. This is between Robin, Liz, and me. Robin doesn't remember me. She's fine with all of this. She just wants to get to know Emma. She understands that I have moved on."

"This is just so fucked up."

Patrick flinched. "I know it is. It's hard on all of us."

Maxie stood up. "I think you are making a horrible mistake giving up on your family. Robin doesn't deserve this. She did nothing wrong. She fought to get back to you and then you turn around and stay with Liz? How could you Patrick?"

Patrick stared up at her. He could see the pain in Maxie's eyes. He understood what she was saying, but it wasn't that black and white.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"Go back to your wife; the wife that was taken from you and your daughter. The wife who loved you no matter what you did or how much you screwed up."

"She's not my wife anymore." Patrick said pounding the table. "I'm in love with Liz. Do you expect me to just throw her away like she doesn't matter?"

"The hell with Liz."

Patrick glared at her. His telephone was ringing. He picked up. It was the hospital.

Maxie could see the look on Patrick's face and knew it wasn't good news.

He shut his phone and looked her.

"Is it Robin?"

"No, it's Liz. Her lung collapsed again."

"I'm so sorry Patrick. I didn't mean it before."

"Yes you did. I think if you could have run her over with a car to get rid of her, you would have."

Maxie grimaced at his words.

Patrick saw he probably went too far but he didn't care. He was tired of Maxie. He grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

* * *

By the time Patrick got back to the hospital, they had drained Liz's lung and re-inflated it. She was stable but unconscious.

Patrick sat with her for a bit before Monica came into the room.

"Patrick, why don't you go lay down in the on-call room and I'll come and get you if anything changes?"

Patrick knew she was right. He took another look at Liz and then walked out of the room.

He got about 4 hours of sleep before Monica woke him up.

"She's awake."

Patrick got up and splashed some water on his face. He ran out the door and to Liz's room.

He walked and sat down next to her.

Holding her hand he called out her name. "Liz"

She slowly opened her eyes and tried to give him a little smile.

He explained what happened and asked her to blink once for yes. Her throat was sore and she couldn't talk.

"You're going to be okay. We just need you to rest."

She blinked once.

"I love you."

She blinked again.

He watched her close her eyes again and soon she was sleeping.

Monica came over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "She's probably going to sleep through the night. Why don't you go home and say goodnight to Emma."

Patrick nodded. He left and went home once again.

* * *

When he got there, Maxie was sleeping on the couch. He went upstairs and kissed Emma goodnight. She opened her eyes.

"Hi daddy."

"Hi baby. You should be asleep."

"I know, but I just wanted to see you."

"Well, you go back to sleep. A princess needs her beauty rest."

Emma smiled. "Is Elizabeth okay?"

"She will be honey."

"What about mommy."

"She'll be okay too."

"Can I say my prayer?"

Patrick nodded. He listened to her sweet prayer and then kissed her on the forehead. He went back downstairs and woke Maxie up.

"Is everything okay?" She said stretching.

"Yes. Liz is stable. You can go home now. I'm going to stay the night."

Maxie nodded and grabbed her purse. Before opening the door she turned and looked at him, "I'm sorry for what I said. None of this is Liz's fault. I shouldn't take it out on her. I hope she gets better."

Patrick nodded and looked away. He heard the door shut and then he went upstairs to his bedroom. Liz's nightshirt was on her pillow, and he took it and held it in his arms and he just let the tears flow until he fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17 - Brainwaves

**A/N - Ilovedana53, thank you for the reviews. I do have a plan where Maxie is concerned and it will play out soon.**

Chapter 17 - Brainwaves

Anna stood in the doorway and watched Patrick sleeping. She had gotten Emma ready and tried to wait as long as she possibly could before waking him up. She walked over closer and saw he was clutching something.

"Patrick, wake up." She said gently.

Patrick looked around for a second and then quickly sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's okay. I was about to take Emma over to her friend's house and I thought you'd want to see her first."

Patrick nodded. "Give me a minute."

He got up and walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and washed his face. He ran downstairs to find Emma sitting on the couch patiently.

"It's about time daddy."

He laughed. "Come here." He said sweeping her up in his arms.

"You have a great day baby."

"I will. Aimee has this big tent that we play in."

Patrick smiled.

"Tell Elizabeth and mommy I said that I love them."

He nodded. "I will."

She hopped off of his lap and grabbed Anna's hand.

"Thank you Anna."

"No problem."

He watched them walk out the door and he rushed upstairs to get dressed.

"Patrick." Epiphany said as he walked towards her, "Dr. Hahn wanted you to take a look at these."

"Is Elizabeth awake?"

"Yes, but they are doing some respiratory tests right now."

He nodded and went into a little room and put Robin's scans on a board so he could view them. He reviewed all the output data and he just felt like he was missing something. He looked over them over and over before finally realizing what was bothering him.

He pressed a button for the nurse's station. "Epiphany, I need Dr. Hahn immediately."

"You got it."

Patrick waited about 5 minutes before he came through the door.

"Ah, you've had a chance to review the scans. What do you think?"

"I'm more curious to see what you think."

Dr. Hahn walked up to them. "Well, I couldn't see anything on the brain scans or output that would cause her to have a seizure in the normal sense."

"I agree."

"It just doesn't make sense for her to have a seizure this long after electro shock therapy."

"I agree. But, I kept going over and over and look at this…"

He said pointing to an area.

Dr. Hahn got close to the board and nodded. "What is that?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it's an implant."

"But, why would someone want to do that?"

"There are new types of brain implants that can be triggered wirelessly. Instead of using it to gather information, I think they found a way to somehow use it to negatively affect her neurologically."

"So, they sent some kind of neurological signal to her brain that caused a seizure."

"Exactly, someone is still trying to hurt her."

Dr. Hahn was completely speechless.

"I want to go in and see if we can remove it."

"I think you also need to consider that removing it might hurt her as well."

"I'll talk to her about it."

They left the room and Patrick headed to Robin's room.

"Good morning." She said smiling.

"Good morning, you are looking much better today."

"Thank you. I take it that you got my test results?"

"Yes." He said pulling up a chair.

"This must not be good." She said making a face.

"Robin, I discovered a device that has been implanted in your brain stem. I believe that is what caused your seizure."

"I see."

"It's able to be activated remotely."

"Well how much damage can these seizures cause?"

"While I can't say to what degree, it has been proven that they do damage nerve cells within your brain which could eventually result in declining cognitive function."

Robin stared at him. "For some reason, I get what you are saying. Why don't you tell me what you think I should do?"

"I can't tell you what to do. But, I can go in and try to remove it. There are always danger and risks involved in any kind of brain surgery."

Anna walked into the room. "Did I hear you say brain surgery? Is this to help her get her memory back?"

"I'm afraid not. Let me explain something to you both about the memory issue. Memory is not just stored in one area of the brain, it's dispersed throughout it. Certain signals were destroyed when Robin was given electro shock therapy which resulted in a high amount of damaged cells. If it were mild memory loss, than that would mean that there is probably some residual signals we could work with in order to try and restore her memory. But, Robin's memory loss is severe."

He stopped for a second because he saw the look on their faces. "I'm sorry but there was just too much damage to restore her memory. They are making significant advances in neurological studies, so maybe someday we'd be able to revisit the subject."

No one said anything so Patrick continued. "My main concern right now is stopping your seizures. It is up to you whether you want to take the risk of having me remove it."

Anna grabbed Robin's hand to reassure her.

"Why don't I give you some time to think it over?"

Patrick turned to leave.

"No. I don't need time. I want it out of me."

"Robin, please don't make any hasty decisions." Anna pleaded.

"Mom, I have no chance of leading a normal life if I don't get this thing out."

"Patrick, what happens if you can't safely remove it?"

"Dr. Hahn and I will come up with a backup plan to somehow disable it."

"Is that even possible?"

"I think so."

"You think so? My daughter is not some experiment."

Patrick stopped talking because Robin made a sudden movement.

"Robin?"

He ran over to her side and Robin fell backwards and her body started thrashing.

"Omg." Anna yelled.

"Anna, go get a nurse."

He only asked her to do that so she wasn't watching. Patrick managed to stabilize her as they were coming back through the door.

"Keep an eye on her." He said to the nurse as he pulled Anna out of the room.

"Anna, someone is trying to hurt your daughter. If we don't operate, I have no control over this. Do you understand?"

Anna was crying and she tried to get herself together. Patrick pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry."

After a minute, Anna pulled back. "Just help her Patrick, I can't lose her again."

Patrick nodded. He needed a solid plan.


	18. Chapter 18 - Fairytales

**A/N – Re: Reviews - Sorry Jenny but right now I have to include a lot re: Robin. I can't ignore her and she's a big part of them all moving forward. There's always a method to my madness though. So, hang in there.**

Chapter 18 - Fairytales

Robin hadn't had a seizure for the last 5 hours. She fidgeted as she waited for Patrick to come back. She looked up to notice a very handsome man standing in the doorway. She smiled as he walked towards her.

"Hello."

"Hello. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Nikolas Cassadine."

She held out her hand and shook his.

"I take it I've met you before."

"Yes, we were good friends."

"This must be weird for you."

Nikolas chuckled. "Not really."

He watched her react in surprise.

"You see I don't have the nicest relatives. They've been known to like brainwashing as well as lots of other nefarious activities."

She could tell just from the way he spoke that he was different.

"Do you still live in Port Charles?"

"I still have a home here but I've been living in Greece and then France for quite a while. I had a relationship that didn't end the way I hoped and shortly thereafter, I left town with my son Spencer."

"Anyone I know?"

"Yes. It was Elizabeth."

Robin was surprised by that.

"What brings you back here?"

"You actually. I heard about you being back and that you were having some problems. You see, there was a point in my life that I was struggling very badly after a medical problem and you were the one that helped me through it."

She smiled. "Well I'm glad I could help you."

"Robin, do you remember anything? What about your medical career?"

"I don't remember anyone really, but for some reason I do seem to understand a lot of the medical jargon. Sometimes Patrick is rattling something off and while my mom's eyes glaze over, I get it. I just have these little bits and pieces; almost like a flash but it's never a complete thought. It's hard to explain."

Nikolas nodded.

"How are you doing as far as Patrick is concerned."

She sighed. "I guess we're friends. He's trying to help me the best that he can. But, he's moved on and I honestly don't remember him at all."

"What about Emma?"

Robin smiled brightly. "She's so beautiful. I feel like I love her already. I just can't help it. I'm definitely invested on getting know my daughter again."

Nikolas smiled. "Robin, I will do whatever I can to help you. If you need doctors, care, a place to stay. Whatever you need, I'm here for you."

He placed his hand on top of hers and watched her blush.

"I have some matters I need to attend to, perhaps I can bring you some dinner later and we can talk more?"

"That sounds wonderful."

Nikolas walked into Liz's room and sat down. He watched her sleep for a minute and was just about to get up and walk out when she stirred.

She woke up and focused and just stared at him for a second. "Nikolas?"

He smiled. "Hi Elizabeth."

"What are you doing back?"

"Actually, I heard about Robin being back and so I came home to check on her. And then I heard about you. How are you feeling?"

"It's been rough, but I'm hoping that I'm turning a corner. How's Spencer?"

"He's fine. He's growing so big." He held up his phone so Liz could see a picture.

"Wow, he is so tall."

She smiled but at the same time her heart ached a little. She really missed her boys.

"How are the boys?"

Liz's eyes teared a little which caused Nik to grab her hand.

"They are okay. I haven't seen them since the accident. It's hard on me."

"And I'm sure it's hard on them. Why don't I bring Spencer over to your grams house so I can check on them for you?"

She smiled through the tears. "That would be so nice of you. I'm sure they would love to see Spencer."

Patrick walked in. "Nikolas, good to see." He said shaking Nik's hand.

"I came back in town when I heard about Robin. I wanted to see if there was anything I could do."

"She could use a good friend right now. I'm working on something that will hopefully get rid of the seizures she's experiencing."

Nikolas nodded. "Good. She deserves some good news."

"I agree."

Nikolas stood up. "I'll come back tomorrow after I've seen the boys with lots of pictures."

"Thank you."

She watched him leave.

"Well, I have some good news for you."

She smiled at him. "I can get out of here soon?"

He smiled. "Not that good. But, your lungs are looking great. I think that did the trick. Everything else is healing nicely as well."

She smiled even bigger. "Thank God."

"I know you're not happy about it, but you're going to have to take it easy."

She rolled her eyes. "So, you found something to help Robin?"

"I hope so."

"And her memory?"

"Unfortunately, no."

She noted the look on his face. "Patrick, you're doing the best you can. Don't be hard on yourself, okay?"

He nodded. At that moment, Emma came bounding to the door and jumped in his lap.

"Emma." He said looking up at Maxie in the doorway.

"She wanted to see Liz and Robin and I didn't see any harm in it."

Patrick smiled. "Thank you Maxie."

Maxie gave an awkward wave and went to see Robin.

"So, my beautiful Princess, what are you doing today?"

"I wanted to come see Princess Elizabeth."

Liz smiled. "I always love to see you Princess Emma."

Emma smiled. She hopped down from Patrick's lap and opened her book bag. She took some dolls out and sat on the floor and started to play.

"You know, you look more beautiful every day."

Liz grinned. "We never talked about your plans to kick me out of here."

"Well, if you keep improving, then I'm hoping you'll be home free in about 3 days."

Liz smiled. "That sounds heavenly."

"I for one can't wait to have you back in my bed." Patrick whispered.

She smacked his hand. "Be good." She said looking at Emma who was completely oblivious.

"You know I'm addicted to you." He said leaning over to kiss her.

Patrick sat back down and Emma got up and sat in his lap.

"Daddy, tell me a story about a Princess."

"Well, there once was a Princess named Elizabeth."

Emma looked at Liz and grinned.

"And she was in love with a Prince named Patrick."

"Oooohhhhh." Emma said giggling.

"But they couldn't be together, because the evil Queen had tied her to bed and hooked her up to all of these evil machines."

Patrick continued his story as Emma and Liz laughed and pretended to be scared.

"Hey there."

"Hi Maxie."

"What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing much. Having some problems with seizures but Patrick thinks he can help with that if I have brain surgery."

Maxie's eyes grew big. "You call that nothing? Brain surgery sounds really serious."

"If it helps me, then I'm all for it. It won't get my memory back, but at least I'll stop flopping around the bed."

Maxie tried not to laugh but soon they were laughing hysterically.

"I had a visitor today."

"Oh really, who?"

"Nikolas Cassadine."

Maxie was surprise. "Really, he's back in town?"

"Apparently."

"Was he here to see Liz?"

"No, he was here to see me."

"Interesting."

"So, tell me all about him."

Maxie rambled on forever about Nikolas.

"Wow, that's a lot of information to process."

"Now you also see why I hate Liz Webber."

Robin rolled her eyes. "Maxie, there's always 2 sides to a story. And besides, are you telling me that you've never done anything you later regretted?"

Maxie grew really quiet and then tried to play it off.

"You want to tell me what that look was about?"

"What look?"

"I'm not stupid Maxie. Something is troubling you."

Maxie sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Maybe you need to talk about it."

"I did something really stupid. I should have just said something when it happened but I didn't and it's too late to go back. If it ever comes out, I'm going to be in big trouble."

"Maybe it would be better if you were the one that made it come out."

Maxie shook her head. "I can't. It would hurt too many people."

"You mean it would hurt you."

Robin's words stung more than Maxie wanted to admit.

"Look, I have to go. It was great seeing you."

Before Robin could get a word in, Maxie quickly kissed her and ran out the door.

"That was smooth Robin." She said out loud.


	19. Chapter 19 – Finally

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews. I'm already a step ahead of you where Robin/Nik is concerned.**

Chapter 19 – Finally

A day later, Patrick prepared for his surgery with Robin. He knew it was risky, but he just wanted them both to be able to move on with their lives.

He walked in and stared at her for a moment.

"Let's go." He said to Dr. Hahn.

Three hours later, Patrick emerged from surgery and walked up to Anna, Robert, and Nikolas.

"How is she?" Anna said.

Patrick smiled. "I was able to disable the device. I think she's going to be just fine."

Anna cried and held onto Robert. Nikolas looked very relieved.

"How long will she have to stay in the hospital?"

"If everything runs smoothly, she can probably go home tomorrow."

Anna smiled and then stopped. "Oh my God, we never thought about living arrangements."

Nikolas spoke up. "I convinced Robin to recover at Windemere. She'll have her own room and Alfred will make sure she eats. I can have a nurse check in with her."

Anna was shocked and didn't know what to say.

"I don't know if that is best. She should be with her family." Robert said.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. But, Robin was very comfortable with the idea. I owe her for helping me when I was having medical problems. I can assure you that I'll make sure she is safe and comfortable. It's really her decision in the end and I think she just wanted some space."

Anna knew he was right but she was still concerned due to Robin's memory.

"Well, I'll get Maxie to help pack her things." Patrick said.

Nikolas nodded. "I'll have someone pick them up tomorrow."

Patrick walked away and headed towards Liz's room.

"How did it go?" Liz said anxiously.

"Great. She's doing fine."

Liz smiled. "That's wonderful."

"I'm going to get Maxie to help pack her things tonight."

"Where are you sending them?"

"To Windemere."

"Wow. How do you feel about that?"

"I think Nikolas will take good care of her."

Liz nodded.

"And you get to go home tomorrow."

Liz was beaming. "I feel a lot better actually. A little sore but I can't wait to get out of here."

"Well, I hired a nurse and you'll be staying at my house for a few days."

"Oh Patrick, you didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. I want you near me."

She smiled. "Thank you."

Patrick stood up. Alright, I'm going to go home and get started on the packing.

Maxie watched him come through the door.

"What are you doing home so early? How's Robin."

"She's fine. She's resting. Maxie, I need your help."

"Okay."

"I need you to help me pack up Robin's things."

"And where is she going?"

"To Windemere."

"What?"

"She's going to stay there until she's back on her feet."

Maxie wanted to scream but she didn't say anything.

"Fine." She said grabbing a box and walking upstairs.

Patrick grabbed a box and started putting some albums and Robin's favorite knick knacks in them. He teared up a little as he handled some of them.

Emma came running out of her playroom.

"Daddy!"

"Hi baby."

"What are you doing?"

"Come here." He said putting her on his lap. "Maxie and I are packing up your mommy's things."

"But why?"

"Emma, your mommy isn't going to live here anymore."

"Because you don't love her anymore?"

Patrick voice broke a little. "No baby, I will always care about your mommy, but we're not together anymore. You know I'm with Elizabeth."

Emma nodded. She was a little sad. "Will I still get to see her?"

"Yes, of course you can see her whenever you want to."

Emma smiled. "Is Elizabeth going to live with us?"

"Would you like that?"

Emma nodded yes. "She can share my room."

Patrick laughed. "Elizabeth is going to stay with us for a few days until she feels better."

"Yippeeee." Emma yelled. "I will help take care of her."

He smiled. "Thanks baby."

She hugged him and ran back into the room.

Patrick took a deep breath and then went upstairs.

Two hours later they were finished. Anna had come to pick up Emma to take her to see Robin. Maxie was just about to leave when there was a knock on the door.

She opened and her heart sunk.

"Maxie Jones, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Elizabeth Webber. You have the right to remain silent…"

Maxie gasped and Patrick looked like someone had punched him in the gut.

"Maxie? What did you do?" Patrick said.

Maxie started to cry. "It's not what you think. I can explain."

The cops hauled her into the car and Patrick just stood there with his mouth open. He just couldn't process it. He grabbed his jacket and jumped in the car and followed them to the station.

Maxie sat in the interrogation room. She was crying and couldn't figure out how the police found out. She looked up and the side door open and she saw Johnny in handcuffs walking by.

"You asshole." She yelled.

He put his head down and kept walking.

Her dad came into the room. He stared at her for a moment.

"Please tell me this is all a big mistake."

Maxie started sobbing. "I didn't mean to do it. It was an accident."

Mac shook his head. "If it was accident, then why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't think anyone would be believe me. I panicked."

Mac sat down. "Maxie, I don't know that there is anything I can do for you."

"She was walking in the middle of the road and it was on a curve. I didn't see her until it was too late."

"Why were you even driving to Patrick's?"

"Because I was going to tell him that I found out that Robin was alive."

Mac buried his hands in his hair. "I'm going to get you a good lawyer. I'll call Diane."

"How did you find out?"

"We offered him immunity if he would rat out someone in the Corinthos organization. When none of his other leads panned out, he threw you under the bus. The mayor was ecstatic to solve the hit and run and made us agree to the terms."

Maxie put her head down. She knew this was really all on her.

Mac walked out and Patrick was walking towards him.

"Where is she?"

"Patrick…"

"I want to see her now." He said tearing up.

"Patrick, it was an accident. Liz was in the middle of the road."

"Mac, she didn't even call 911. She left her there to die. How is that an accident?"

Patrick was furious. He pushed past Mac and went into the room.

"How could you?"

Maxie sobbed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. It was an accident."

"How could you leave her there to die? Did it ever occur to you to at least call 911?"

"I was in shock. I'm sorry. I panicked."

Patrick pounded the table. "You left the woman I love to rot on the side of the road because you are a selfish little bitch."

Maxie was shocked by Patrick's words and just sat there frozen.

"If it's the last thing I do, you will be punished for this. You can find out what it's like to rot in a jail cell."

Patrick watched her crumble and put her head on the table. He turned around and walked out.


	20. Chapter 20 – Tomorrow's a New Day

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 20 – Tomorrow's a New Day

Robin got out of bed and put her slippers on. The nurse walked her around the floor.

"Wanna race?" Nikolas said coming up behind her.

Robin laughed. "Just give me a few days and I'll give you a run for your money."

He chuckled. "You hungry?"

"Actually, I am."

"Good."

He looked out into the hallway and motioned to someone.

A cart was wheeled into the room that had a lit candle on it and two covered plates.

"I can't believe you did all of this."

Nikolas smiled. "It was no trouble at all. And it was worth it to see that smile on your face."

Alfred came back in with a bucket and a bottle in it.

"Sparkling cider?" He said to Robin.

"Please."

She took the napkin off the table and put it into her lap and watched him pour. He took the cover off their plates and there was lasagna and a salad.

"It was one of your favorites."

She smiled. "It looks really good."

"Will there be anything else sir?"

"No, Alfred."

Alfred turned to Robin and winked. "It was lovely seeing you again."

She smiled and watched him walk out the room.

Nikolas lifted a glass and she followed his lead. "A toast, to new memories and living life to the fullest."

Robin smiled and their glasses touched. They both took a sip and sat the glasses down.

"Dig in." Nikolas said.

Robin grabbed her fork and took a bite.

"This is so delicious."

Nikolas smiled. He enjoyed watching her eat like she had never had something so good before. If Patrick was willing to let her go, he wouldn't mind picking up the pieces. He thought to himself.

They ate and talked and had a really good time.

"Am I interrupting?" Anna said walking into the room.

"Hi mom. Nikolas and I were just finishing up dinner."

Nikolas got up. "Anna, it's nice to see you."

Anna smiled at him.

Nikolas walked out the door and motioned to Alfred who came and got the cart.

"Well, it was lovely having dinner with you. I'll pick you tomorrow morning."

She smiled and thanked him once again.

"Milady" He said holding out his arm.

She slipped are arm through his and Nikolas helped her back into the bed.

He kissed her on the cheek and then left the room.

Anna noticed how giddy Robin was. "Do I detect a little crush?"

Robin smiled. "Maybe."

Anna laughed. It was good to see Robin excited about something.

"Are you really okay with me moving into his house?"

"No, but I will learn to live with it."

Robin chuckled.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Yes. It was such a mom thing to say."

They giggled as Robert walked through the door.

"What is going on in here?" Robert said walking in with a bag.

"We're just chatting." Anna said.

"Well, enough chatting. I brought one of your favorite desserts."

Robin's eyes grew big. Robert pulled out a container of ice cream and three spoons. They all took a few bites.

"This is so good." Robin said savoring every bite.

They finished and she sat back. "I'm not going to be able to move for a week."

Anna laughed.

They all sat around and talked. Anna and Robert told their favorite stories about Robin as they sat around and laughed. It was a really good day for Robin.

* * *

Patrick walked into Liz's room. He didn't even know how he was going to tell her what happened.

She watched him walk into the room. She could tell he had been crying.

"Oh my God, did something happen to Robin?"

He shook his head no.

"Then what is it? Is Emma hurt?"

"No."

He walked over and sat on the bed and Liz held out her arms. He dove into her. Patrick was exhausted and Maxie was the last straw.

She held him for minute and then said softly, "Baby please tell me what's wrong."

He sat back up and wiped his eyes.

Patrick took a deep breath. "They found out who ran you down." He said with his voice cracking.

Liz opened her mouth wide. "Who?"

He couldn't even look at her and say it. "Maxie."

Liz was dumbfounded. "What?"

"The police came to the house after we finished packing and took her away. I followed them to the police station and I went in and spoke with her."

Liz took his hand.

"She swore that she didn't do it on purpose and that you were in the middle of the road."

Liz nodded.

"But, I was so mad at her. I yelled at her for not calling for help. She left you there for dead, and I don't know if I can ever forgive her for that."

Liz was trying to process it all. She started to cry. She knew Maxie hated her but she was shocked that she had left her there like that.

"Liz, say something."

She wiped the tears away. "I don't even know what to say. This whole situation is just so horrible. Emma adores Maxie."

"You're not mad at her?"

Liz lip trembled, "Of course I'm furious, but I just can't think about this right now. I just want to go home. I just don't have enough energy to hate her right now."

"Well then, I'll hate her for the both of us."

He kissed her and then walked out of the room.

Liz watched him leave as tears fell down her face. She wished she had the strength to be there for him the way he needed her to be. She looked at the machine and noticed that her blood pressure was a little high so she tried to calm herself. She shut her eyes and tried not to think about what Maxie did. She would deal with her later.

* * *

Patrick got himself together and went to Robin's room.

"Hi, how's the patient?"

She opened her eyes. "Fine."

She watched him reading the chart.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nope, you're doing just fine."

"That's not what I meant."

"It's nothing for you to worry about."

She grabbed his arm. "Please Patrick…."

He sighed and told her about Maxie. Robin was shocked.

"I knew she was hiding something but I never thought it was something that big."

"Yes, she's full of surprises."

"Does Liz know?"

He nodded. "She's actually taking it better than me."

"I'm sure she's in a bit of shock."

"True. I think she just wants to get out of here and doesn't want to relapse."

She tried to change the subject. "Well thank you fixing me."

He smiled. "My pleasure. You excited to go live in the Scooby doo castle."

"Scooby doo…?"

"Look, if you're going to get up to speed there are certain things you need to brush up on."

Robin laughed. "And just who is this Scooby Doo?"

"I'm going to let your daughter tell you that. She is an expert."

Robin smiled. "I will look forward to that."

Patrick smiled at her. "You get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow."

She smiled as she watched him leave. She couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 21 – Welcome Home

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews.**

Chapter 21 – Welcome Home

Liz slowly got dressed. She was a bit sore and winded, but it felt good to be back in her regular clothes.

She was surprised when Nikolas walked towards her.

"What are you doing here?"

He smiled at her. "I am your ride home?"

She frowned. "What happened to Patrick?"

"Emergency surgery."

She was a little disappointed but she sat down in the wheel chair.

"Are you alright?"

"I will be."

Epiphany came into the room. "Ready to go?" She said smiling.

"More than ready."

Epiphany pushed her through the door and out to the elevator.

* * *

Patrick was feverishly trying to put the last minute touches on the house. He had put extra pillows on the couch and hung a welcome home sign.

Emma had put a crown on Liz's pillow. She came running down the stairs.

"Is she here yet?"

Patrick laughed at her excitement. "Almost baby."

The doorbell rang and Patrick pulled it open. Cameron and Aiden ran into the house as Emma squealed.

Liz's grandmother greeted Patrick.

"Patrick, how are you?"

"I'm great." He said waving her inside. "Thank you so much for taking care of the boys."

"It's my pleasure. I'm just glad she's coming home and is well."

Patrick hugged her. She took a seat on the couch.

He yelled for the kids to come down and they piled onto the couch.

There was a knock on the door. Patrick turned towards the kids and put his finger to his mouth and they giggled.

He opened the door and saw her beautiful face and he just broke out into a huge grin.

"Welcome home baby." He said.

"You're supposed to be in surgery."

He laughed. "Thanks Nikolas."

"Anytime."

He pushed her inside and everyone yelled, "Surprise."

Liz was overwhelmed. She was so happy. The boys ran over to her and she hugged and kissed them.

They got her settled onto the couch. They ate cake and the kids ran around them in a sugar high.

"They are great boys Elizabeth." Grams said smiling.

"I love them so much. Thank you for always being there for them."

"It's my pleasure. I love them too. I'm glad you're okay."

She watched Patrick and Nikolas in the kitchen getting drinks for everyone.

"He loves you deeply."

"I feel the same way."

"You deserve to be really happy." Grams said taking her hand.

Liz teared up. "Thank you for saying that. I think Patrick is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

As she said that Patrick looked up at her and flashed a huge grin. She giggled.

The day went on and they laughed and ate and soon Nikolas and Grams left.

He put the kids to bed in Emma's room and came back downstairs to get her.

"You look tired." He said kissing her on the forehead.

She leaned into him. "I am. But, it will feel so good to be in your bed again."

He smiled and lifted her chin up. He kissed her softly on the mouth and then they deepened it. He came up for air because he knew her breathing still wasn't 100%. He stared into her eyes.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

He kissed her one more time before saying, "I probably should get you upstairs. You're not ready for what I want to do to you."

She blushed as he swept her up in his arms and carried her upstairs. He gently sat her on the bed and undressed her. He grabbed a night gown from the drawer and slipped it over her head. And then he gently tucked her in before changing and slipping in beside her. They snuggled into each other and Patrick listened until he knew she was asleep.

* * *

When Liz woke up the house was quiet and Patrick wasn't beside her. She figured he went to work, so she got up and showered and got dressed.

She was at the top of the stairs when he came running to the stair case.

"What are you doing up?" He said running up the stairs.

"Am I not allowed to rise and shine?" She said laughing. "Why are you here?"

He scooped her up in his arms and took her downstairs.

"I can walk you know."

He smiled. "To answer your question, I am your nurse for the next few days."

She gave him a look. "You took time off?"

He placed her down on the couch. "Anything for you." He said kissing her succulent lips.

She smiled and watched him cleaning up the kitchen. "Where are the kids?"

"They are on a field trip with Anna, Robert, Nikolas, and Robin at the zoo."

"That sounds like fun."

He grabbed his coffee and plopped down beside her. "What do we do now?"

She laughed. "It's called relaxing."

"I faintly recall that word."

She snuggled into him. "Is it coming back to you yet?"

"Uh huh. This is nice."

He grabbed the remote. "Wanna watch a movie?"

He flicked on the television and flipped the channels.

"Ohhh Sleepless in Seattle. I haven't seen that in ages."

He looked down at her and made a face. "You're going to make me watch a chick flick?"

She giggled. "Yes I am."

He sighed and they got comfortable. As the movie went along, he had to admit that it wasn't ½ bad.

Liz wiped her face several times. And he smiled down at her when she got excited. It was more fun watching her.

He made them some lunch and they ate and talked and then about 5 o'clock the door flew open and the kids ran in.

Nikolas stepped inside. "They've already eaten dinner.

Someone handed him a bag. "And we stopped and bought you back some take out."

It was Chinese. Liz's mouth was totally watering.

"Is that Robin outside?" She said.

"Yes." Nikolas said awkwardly.

"Tell her to come in." Liz said removing the take out from the bag.

He waved for her to come in. He grabbed her hand and they walked inside.

"Hi everyone." She said smiling.

"Hey." Patrick said coming out the kitchen.

"How was the zoo?" Liz asked.

"It was so much fun." She walked over to Liz and sat down and let her go through the pictures on her phone.

"Oh my God. I have to have these."

Nikolas spoke up. "I'll download them tonight and send them to you."

"Thanks!"

They chatted for a minute.

"Well, I'll let you guys eat." Robin said getting up.

They said their goodbyes and watched them leave.

"I think it's getting less awkward." Liz said smiling at Patrick.

"It will take a little time." He said eyeing the sweet and sour pork. "Give me that."

She laughed and handed him the carton. They ate and Patrick put the food away.

The kids came down and they played until bedtime.

"Story time."

"I want to come."

He smiled and picked her up and took her to the kid's room. There was a tent in the room and the kids were in sleeping bags. He sat Liz on the bed and the kids jumped on.

They took turns reading them stories and then tucked them in. It was the perfect day.


	22. Chapter 22 – So Happy

Chapter 22 – So Happy

The next week, Patrick got notice that the trial would begin for the hit and run. He did his best to prepare Liz. It wasn't necessary that she attend, but she wanted to.

* * *

"All rise."

They all stood up for the judge. Maxie never looked back at them, she was too ashamed.

Alexis and Diane made their opening statements.

Diane tried to make the point that it was a tragic accident and that Maxie hadn't meant to hit Liz.

Alexis hammered back with the fact that Maxie left Liz on the road to die.

The trial lasted for two days and the jury came back with a guilty verdict.

"I'm prepared to proceed to sentencing."

Liz stood up. "Your honor, may I approach?"

"Please state your name."

"I'm Elizabeth Webber."

The judge looked at her for a moment and nodded.

"I would like to make a statement if I could."

"I will allow it if there are no objections from either side."

Liz turned and looked at Alexis and Diane.

"No objections." Alexis said.

"Same." Diane said.

"Please proceed."

"Your honor, as I am a victim of the crime, I would like to go on record stating that I do not wish that Maxie receive the maximum sentence."

Everyone gasped.

"I understand that she was negligent after the fact. While I agree that she needs to suffer the consequences of her actions, I don't want to see her rot in jail for it."

Liz turned and looked at Maxie who was crying and then walked back to her seat.

"Maxie Jones, do you have anything to say on your behalf?"

"Yes." Maxie said standing up. "I know what I did was horrible. I was selfish thinking that no one would believe me, instead of making sure that Liz was okay." She turned to Liz. "I've been mean to you for so long. So, I get it if you don't believe me or forgive me. But, I am sorry that you had to suffer. I just want you to know that regardless of our past, I didn't leave you there out of hate." She turned back to the judge. "I'm done your honor."

The judge took a deep breath. "I am willing to take in consideration that the injured party would like some leniency shown. In the light of Ms. Webber's testimony, and Ms. Jones remorse, I assess a fine of 1,000 and 6 months jail time."

Maxie cried. She thought it was going to be much worse, but she was still going to jail. Max broke down in tears as well. The judge had them take Maxie away.

Patrick stood up and pulled Liz into his arms. "You okay?"

She nodded.

"That was really nice of you to do."

She wiped away her tears. "We all screw up sometimes, Patrick. Who knows, maybe this will help Maxie grow up finally."

He nodded. "Come on."

He led her out the courtroom.

* * *

That weekend, Patrick whisked her away for a surprise. They sat in first class on the airplane on their way to Chicago.

"Hey you two, do you remember me?" The stewardess asked.

"How could we forget?" Patrick said smiling.

They leveled off and Patrick pretended to go to the bathroom. He went and conspired with the stewardess who was more than willing to play along.

He came back and gave Liz a quick kiss. "I can't wait to get you alone in that penthouse suite." He said wickedly.

Liz giggled. It was the first time that they'd be together after the accident.

Patrick pretended to drop something and got on the floor. Liz tried to see what he was going for and Patrick got on one knee with a box in his hand.

Liz grabbed put her hand over her mouth and her eyes started to tear.

"Elizabeth Webber, I love you beyond reason. You saved me when I was at my lowest point. You are the love of my life. Everything about you is perfect." Patrick's voice broke. "Please say that you'll marry me and make me the happiest man on this plane."

She giggled. Patrick opened the box and the most gorgeous princess cut diamond was inside."

"Oh my God." Liz blurted out. "Yes, yes I love you so much. Yes."

Everyone cheered as Patrick kissed her deeply and then put the ring on her finger. The stewardess brought champagne and even the pilot came out and congratulated them.

"I can't believe you did that."

"Are you happy?"

"I'm stupid happy." Liz said grinning.

Patrick chuckled. "I like that."

They landed and were the talk of the terminal. They took a taxi to the hotel and went up to the penthouse.

Patrick put their bags inside and they both stood in front of the window that started it all.

He turned her towards him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

He kissed her deeply and then carried her over to the bed.

"I'll try to be gentle." He said sweetly.

"Is that even possible?" Liz said smiling.

Patrick laughed. "I can't help it that you drive me crazy."

"I'm not going to break Patrick."

"If I'm hurting you, please tell me."

"Okay, now make love to me."

He smiled and dipped back down and kissed her mouth. They took their clothes off and he started to nibble on her hard nipple. His tongue on her sensitive buds was driving Liz crazy. Patrick slipped his hand in between her legs and started to circle his finger around her clit. Liz moaned and lifted her hips as his touch drove her wild. He dipped his fingers inside of her until she was more than wet. And he recaptured her lips and tongue in his mouth as Liz's body started to thrash and quiver. He moved on top of her and slowly moved himself inside of her warmness. She called out his name and he moved deeper and deeper into her. As Patrick lost control and started to pump furiously into her she yelled as her body sunk into an orgasmic bliss. She felt him release inside of her as he called out her name.

"I love you baby." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you."

* * *

6 months later, Patrick and Liz married. It was the event of the year and practically everyone in town was there.

Robin and Nikolas were still living together but as a couple. Robin was still a big part of Emma's life and all of them remained close.

Maxie served her sentence and ended up dropping her Liz hate. She was still a big part of Emma's life.

The End

**A/N - I hope you enjoyed Patrick and Liz. I really wish GH would have taken a chance on them. Check out some of my other Liz stories by clicking on my name. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
